Ponyboy's Nightmare
by ivy45663
Summary: Set after the accident, but before the book. Darry has a new girlfriend who doesn't like Ponyboy. What lengths will she go to, to get him out of their lives? Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

DARRY POV

I sat beside my girlfriend of 6 months; she was tall, blonde hair, blue-eyed, average weight typical greaser girl. I had met her at work a few months after my parent's accident and we had gotten pretty close.

"Darrell, when will I get to meet your brothers?"

"Janet, I already told you that I don't think Ponyboy is ready to meet anyone yet, our parent's death was really hard on him, maybe more than Soda and I. I doubt that he can handle anymore changes on his life."  
"Well I don't see why you have to take care of them. Why can't you send them away to a school or something?" Janet whined for the millionth time.  
"I'm not going to have this discussion every time we see each other. I won't send Ponyboy or Sodapop away." God, her whiny voice was starting to grate on my last nerve.  
"You should be in college having fun Darrell, not playing Daddy to your brothers."  
"I chose to stay here and keep my family together. Janet, why can't you understand I need to do this? I need them," I barked at her not understanding how she could feel this way about someone she has never met.  
"Fine, take me home."

I sighed and reached to start the truck when I saw two familiar teenagers walking along the side of the road. I looked at my watch, 11 PM. I got out tiredly.

"Sodapop, why aren't you at home with Ponyboy?"  
"I wanted to walk Sandy home,"Sandy glanced up at me sheepishly, I felt kind of bad because I really did like Sandy but I told Soda to stay home with his brother and he's disobeyed me.  
"You know I don't like leaving him alone at night."  
"I know, Johnny stayed with him," he told me quietly looking upset that he had been caught.

Janet came over to us. "Darrell, is this one of your brothers?"

"Yes. This is Sodapop and this is Sandy, Soda's girlfriend whom he will not be going out with for two days." My brother started to object, but I silenced him with a glower.

Guys, this is Janet

"Nice to meet ya, Darry, come on two days?" I really didn't want to ground him, but he needs to listen to me when I tell him something.

"Yes, and you have thirty minutes to get home."  
"It was nice to meet you both," Janet said as they walked off.

"You've got thirty minutes Soda," I called firmly after him.  
"Okay," Soda's voice sounded odd and I knew that he was upset with me. I would deal with that later.

"Really Darrell, did you have to ground him?"

"I wish you would call me Darry. Janet, Pony is barely 12. Since Mom and Dad died he's had really bad nightmares and I don't want him home alone. Come on, let's go home." Pony's nightmares were starting to scare me, because I felt so helpless and unneeded since it was always Soda he wanted, never me.

I dropped her off and pulled into our driveway around midnight. The house was unusually quiet. Hopefully my brothers were both asleep. All the lights were off except the one in the boy's room. My footsteps echoed as I store though the living room and down the hall, stopping in their doorway; Pony was sitting up in the middle of the bed, shaking violently, tears were streaking his pale face while Johnny was trying to comfort him. I once again saw how close the two boys were despite the 3 year age difference. They were both quiet and didn't seem to need a lot of words to console one another. Johnny was like Soda, he seemed to know exactly how to soothe Pony after a nightmare, unlike me who has no clue what he needs. I sat on the edge of the bed and held him tenderly.

"It's okay Pony, it was just a dream." I told him over and over while he clung to me.

"Johnny, go lay down in the living room. I'll get Pony calmed down."

He nodded and left. Ponyboy had stopped crying, but was still trembling.

"Let's go in the living room for awhile."  
"Want Soda," he mumbled.

"I know baby, I know."

When I sat down, Pony climbed on to my lap and buried his face in my shirt. I rubbed his back, hoping he would relax. Soda finally showed up about twenty minutes later.

"Darry, is Pony all right?"

"No, he had a nightmare and wanted you," I told him bitterly. I watched as Soda walked over to us.

"Come on Pony, let's go to bed," he said to our little brother.

"This isn't over Sodapop. We'll talk more tomorrow," I told him as they went to bed. I watched from the doorway as Soda covered Pony up then threw an arm across him.

"Soda, I was so scared," I heard Pony whisper.

"I know and I'm sorry I wasn't here Honey."

Before going to bed, I threw a blanket over Johnny, checked on Pony, and then stumbled to my room.

Sometime in the night, I got up to check on Pony and saw Dally come in and fall asleep in the chair after checking to make sure Johnny was covered up.

Janet was waiting for me when I got off work the next day. God, I didn't need this, I was so tired and I still needed to talk to Soda.

"Hi Darrell."  
"Hey Janet."  
"Want to get a drink or something?"  
"I can't. I really need to make sure Pony has done his homework and make dinner."  
"Can't he do it himself?" Janet asked annoyed that I didn't immediately agree with her plans.

"Yes, but I always check it and I told him that I would be home right after work tonight since I got home so late last night."

"Darrell," Janet started.  
"I'll see you tomorrow; maybe we can grab lunch or something."  
"Call me when you get a babysitter." I shook my head wondering why she would say that. I drove home enjoying the quiet, knowing it wouldn't last once I was there. Boy, was I right. The TV and radio were blasting and the gang was all there.

"Darry, can I go out with Sandy?" Soda asked despairingly, prolly already knowing the answer.  
"What did I tell you last night?"  
"Not for two days," he said glumly.

"There's your answer Little Buddy," I had already decided to let the 45 minute late thing go. "Pony, did you do your homework?"

He handed it to me as Soda went to check dinner.

"Dare?" he called from the kitchen.

"What?" I answered as I checked Pony's papers.

"Who's Janet?" he asked joining us in the living room.

"Janet is a special friend; we've been seeing each other for awhile." It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as they digested the news that I had a girlfriend. The gang was listening to us, but trying to look uninterested in the discussion.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Soda asked.

"Why haven't we met her?" Pony wanted to know.

"About six months. Pony, after everything that's happened; I didn't want to throw anything else at you to deal with."  
"Oh," Pony was silent for a minute then asked, "Do you love her?"

"I like her a lot, I'm not sure it's love though," I told them, not really sure where this relationship was going or if it would even last.

"So when are you bringing her to meet Pony?" Sodapop asked me.

"Mmmmm, I guess tomorrow for dinner."

Since dinner was done, we all set down to eat then Pony and I did the dishes while the gang watched TV. Pony and Johnny went to set on the porch. I thought both my brothers took the news better than I thought they would, especially Ponyboy. After a while, Johnny came in and whispered something to Soda. I got the feeling that something was wrong and wanted to know what it was, but decided to see if they would tell me.

SODA POV

I had noticed how quiet my little brother was so when Johnny came in and whispered to me, I went out to talk to Pony. I know that Pony is usually quiet anyway, but I know him and he was upset about something.

"Hey Pone, you okay?" I asked sitting beside him. When he looked at me I was shocked to see the shine of tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" I said pulling him close and hugging him.

"What if Darry married Janet and she doesn't want me? I mean he loves you, but not me," Ponyboy cried and I honestly didn't know how to answer him. I told him before that Darry did love him, but for some reason, he didn't believe it. They used to be close and get along, before Mom and Dad died, before Darry became our guardian.

DARRY POV

I noticed my brothers were gone and saw them on the porch as Soda tried to comfort Pony for some reason. Should I go out or leave them alone? I sighed and opened the door feeling resentful that they were close and I couldn't get through to my youngest brother that I did love him...

"What's up guys?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

"Nothing is wrong," Pony told me.

Soda pop's gaze met mine. 'Later' he mouthed to me behind Pony's back. I nodded and went back in. By 10:30 most of the gang had left.

"Hey Johnnycakes, why don't you sleep in the boys room with Pony tonight? I need to talk to Sodapop awhile," I told our sleepy looking friend. Johnny looked at Pony who smiled.

"Come on Johnny, I'm tired."  
"Okay."  
"Night Darry, Soda," Ponyboy told us.

Soda hugged him and then sat on the couch as Pony and Johnny left the room.

"Let's go talk outside Soda, so they can sleep."

"All right, prolly be better to," we sat on the steps.

"So what's wrong with Ponyboy?" I asked the question that had been bugging me all evening.  
I listened as Soda quietly told me what was wrong with our brother. I was filled with guilt and shame that I had let our relationship get so messed up that he had to wonder if someone would take me away from him.

"Damn, that's why I didn't want you to meet Janet yet. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Let's go to bed, you can sleep in my room if you want to."  
"Thanks, but I think I'll sleep with Pony and Johnny. I don't want him to wake up scared." Soda got up, brushed down his jeans and disappeared inside the house.

I closed the door, turned off the lights and we went to bed.

Since it was Saturday, I let the boys sleep in when I went to work the next morning. The gang was going to come by after dinner to meet Janet. I told Soda to make sure Pony ate and that I'd be back around six-ish.

When I got home the boys were in the lot playing football. I walked over and asked Pony to help me with dinner. I wanted him to help me so that we could spend some time together. I really needed him to know I loved him and would never leave him. I also knew that he prolly wouldn't believe me. He kept sneaking glances at me as we sat at the table drinking chocolate milk.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind?" I asked him.

"Not really," was his reply.

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me."  
"It won't matter anyway," he said. I felt pain run through me, I knew Ponyboy thought he was here only because Soda wouldn't let me send him away, but it wasn't true and his thoughts and feelings were important to me, even if I had trouble showing it.

"Yes it will, it will matter to me. Talk to me, please."

"I'm scared you will want Janet more than Soda and me," he finally whispered as a tear escaped his tightly closed eyes. I got up and knelt beside Pony's chair, pulling my little brother into a hug.

"That would never happen Little Colt. You and Sodapop are my brothers, nothing and no one will take me away from you."  
He wrapped his arms around me and held tight for a minute. For now he seemed okay with me dating, but somehow I knew this wasn't over and that the worst was yet to come. "Now stop worrying and go tell Sodapop that it's time to come home, tell the guys to come by around 10:30," I reminded him. I watched from the porch as Pony ran up to the lot.

"Soda, Darry said time to come home."  
"See ya later," he slung an arm across Pony's shoulders. "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, it is," Pony told him.

Janet pulled in at seven and I went out to meet her. I noticed Ponyboy standing behind Soda looking scared when we walked in.

"Janet, you've met Sodapop; this is my youngest brother Ponyboy."

"It's nice to meet ya," Pony told her shyly.

"It's Nice to meet you to Pony. Soda, it's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Fine," he told her.

I could tell Pony was nervous, he bit his bottom lip; Soda could to and stayed close to him. I realized that he wouldn't want to spend the evening talking to us anyway and I should have invited Johnny to keep him company.

"Janet, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, anything cold will be fine," I handed her a cold beer.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while," I listened as Janet asked Soda questions and made small talk while basically ignoring Pony. He looked miserable.

"Soda, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked and I explained what I wanted. He nodded and ran out the door.

"Where'd Sodapop go?" Pony asked me.

"He had to go get something."

"Can I do to my room?" Pony wanted to know.

"Sure Buddy, go ahead."

Ten minutes later, Soda was back with Johnny in tow.

"Janet, this is Johnny. Johnny, Pony is in his room. Go on in, I'll call you for dinner." I stood by the door listening in for a few minutes.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?"

"Soda came to get me; he said you needed a friend."  
Pony smiled and nodded, they talked quietly till they were called for dinner.

Pony pushed his food around. I knew he was upset and prolly hoped I wouldn't see it, but I did. I also noticed that Johnny wasn't eating much either.

"Pony, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I'm just not very hungry," he said.

"Are you all right? You are a little pale."  
"I'm fine. Can Johnny and I be excused?"  
Janet spoke before I could answer him.

"Your brother went to a lot of trouble to cook this dinner; I think you could show a little more appreciation by eating it."

Ponyboy looked like he was about to cry, and I was speechless. Soda's eyes narrowed and he turned to me.

"Hey Dare, can we go? We're supposed to meet the gang before they come over," he looked at Pony.

"That's fine, be back by 10:30," I told them.

"Thanks, we will," Soda took his, Johnny's and Pony's plates to the sink.

"Let's go buddy," he said to Pony. "Steve said they would all be at Two-Bit's."

"Keep an eye on Ponyboy," I reminded him. He turned to look at me.

"You know I always do."

After the boys left, Janet and I sat on the couch.

"Darrell, you should have made him eat before he left."  
"Janet, Pony was nervous about meeting you and when he gets like that he can't eat. He would have gotten sick if I made him."  
"I think you are being way too easy on him," she said before kissing me. I broke the kiss and we talked some more before she started to unbutton my shirt, I stopped her.

"No, Janet, the guys will be here soon."  
"Why can't we wait until they go to bed? I could spend the night."  
"I've already told you that you can't stay all night. It wouldn't look good." She pulled away sulking.  
Five minutes later Soda and the guys came in.

"Where's Pony?" I asked when I didn't see him.

"Him and Johnny are on the porch," Dally told me.

"Janet, theses are my friends. Two-Bit, Steve, Dally and you met Johnny earlier."  
"Hey," Two-Bit said

"Hi," Steve spoke next.

Dally just stared at her. I could tell he was mad about something. Johnny had prolly told him about dinner. Dally had a soft spot for the two youngest members of our gang.

"Soda, Steve, and Dally played cards and Two-Bit watched Mickey while Janet and I talked. At one point Pony came and whispered something to Soda, who got up and followed him outside.

"Whispering is so rude, you should teach him better," Janet told me.

Dally's eyes flashed and he stared at her then me. He was really mad now.

"Tell your girlfriend to keep her mouth off the boys. I'll take Johnny to Buck's with me, so she won't be bothered by him," he got up as Soda, Johnny, and Pony came back in. I was angry at Janet for her thoughtless comments that seemed vicious.

"Johnny, come on we're going to Buck's," they left.

"Darry, we're going to bed. Steve, I'll see ya tomorrow," Soda told me, pulling Pony after him.

Before long everyone had left.

"Janet, I need to check on the boys," I could hear Soda and Pony talking so I got up.

"I won't let her treat you like that," Soda snapped heatedly.

"It's all right," I heard Ponyboy say.

Soda pulled Pony close as I pushed oven the door. "Shh."

"Is everything Okay?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, Pony was really tired and he's already asleep. Did you have a good time?"  
"I did. Sodapop, since when does Pony need you to come to bed with him?" I know they slept together, but Pony usually went to bed first then Soda followed later. I didn't have a clue what was wrong with Ponyboy, I was hoping the talk we had earlier would fix things, but I quickly surmised it hadn't.  
"He just needed me tonight."

Knowing they wouldn't tell me anything else, I told hem goodnight and left trying not to feel hurt that they didn't want top talk to me and had pretended Pony was asleep even though I knew otherwise.

"Are they all right?" Janet wanted to know.

"Pony's already asleep and Soda will be soon."

"Good, come here," she reached for me kissing me passionately. I finally broke the kiss because we needed to breathe.

"Janet, you can't stay," I told her again.

"Just hold me awhile and I'll go home."

It was around 2 AM when we heard the scream.

"What the hell!" Janet exclaimed when I jumped up.

"Pony's having a nightmare. I think you should go home, it usually takes a while to get him calmed down."

"Bye," Janet left, but I could see that she wasn't too happy about it.

"Bye," I kissed her and headed to Pony's room.

"It's okay Little Colt, I've got you. You're safe," I heard Soda whisper over and over while rocking our baby brother, using our special name for him. Soda came up with it when Pony was a baby, saying that all brother's needed nicknames for each other. However, we are the only ones who call him that.

"Soda, don't leave me. I'll be good, I promise. Don't let Darry leave me, Please Soda," he pleaded.

"No one is going to leave you Little Colt, calm down," I told him as I sat on the bed and rubbed his back. He grew quiet and risked a look at me.

"Come here," I held my hand out to him. "I'm not going anywhere," I told Pony as I pulled him into my arms. "Sodapop and I are in this for the long haul. Now I want you to try and go back to sleep."  
"Darry?"  
"Mmmmm."  
"Will you stay with us?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," I kicked off my shoes and lay down beside them as Soda pulled Pony to him and I stroked his hair until our youngest brother fell asleep.

"What's going on Soda? Why is Ponyboy so upset?" I whispered so we wouldn't disturb him.

"Did you even notice how Janet ignored Pony all evening except to jump all over him? He's worried and thinks she can't stand him. I have to agree with him."  
"I just thought it was because she didn't know him. I knew that Pony wasn't ready to meet her. I told Janet that he couldn't handle anymore changes, I'll talk to her and see what the problem is."  
"Is she coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes, for a little while."  
"I'll keep Pony with me. Good night."  
"Night," we fell asleep with Pony safe between us.

Things had been a lot better since I had gotten a better job. The pay was great and I was usually home by five, no more working weekends unless I wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is Chapter 2 of Ponyboy's Nightmare. I would like to thank Julia for helping me with the grammar and such. Chapter 3 should be up in a day or so, with the rewrites I had to split the chapters because it was to long. Please R & R.**_

DARRY POV

I was fixing breakfast when Pony and Soda came in and sat at the table.

"Good morning Guys," I told them as I placed two glasses of chocolate milk on the table.

"Morning Darry," Soda mumbled. Pony didn't answer, but threw mw a small smile.

"Hello, anyone home?" Janet called from the front room. Soda rolled his eyes and took a gulp of milk. Pony stiffened his body and sighed. I immediately regretted telling Janet that she could just walk in anytime.

"In the kitchen," I yelled back as the phone rang and I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Darry," a small voice said. My mind reeled; even though I hadn't heard from her in a few weeks, I knew at once who it was. It was Bayleigh, my best friend and first love.

"Bayleigh, what's wrong? Are you crying?" I asked her quickly.

"I'm so scared, I'm alone now. My Dad…he died," she sobbed quietly into the phone. "Can you come to Austin?" she asked me.

"Bay, baby, don't cry. I'll be there as soon as I can, but it might take me a day to plan everything. Just hang on," I told her. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," she said.

"I'll be there Bay," we hung up and I turned to face my family.

"Who is Bayleigh?" Janet asked snidely.

"She's an old friend. Soda, I need to go to Austin. Will you and Pony be all right for a few days?" I asked my middle brother noticing that Two-Bit had arrived sometime earlier.

"Darry, why don't we see if Mom will let them stay with us? I'll call her and see. Soon it was all arranged, my family would stay with the Matthews until I got back. To say Janet was livid was an understatement.

"I don't want you to go," She yelled.

"Janet, Bayleigh is one of my closest friends and she needs my help," I said thinking about Bay. We had dated all through high school, then she moved to Austin to live with her Father. We decided to slow things down and stayed close friends. In fact it was Bayleigh who encouraged me to start dating again. It was Thursday so I would only have to miss a few days of work. I still had some of my savings left so we would be fine money wise. I talked to my boss and got three days off, and then I called our caseworker. Mrs. Jenkins understood and said as long as the boys were staying with a responsible adult, it was all right.

I called Bayleigh and told her I would leave tomorrow morning. I wanted to make sure Pony would be okay with me going. When Janet figured out that she couldn't change my mind, she offered to watch the boys.

"Darrel, I can keep an eye on your brothers for you," she offered sweetly.

Since her back was to them, she didn't see their reactions, but I did. Pony's face lost all color and Soda shook his head no.

"I appreciate the offer Janet, but they hardly know you and I don't think it would be a good idea," I said going to pack.

"I'm going home then," Janet snapped coldly. I told her good-bye and turned back to my family. Ponyboy was upset and got ready for bed without a protest.

"Why do you have to go Darry?" Pony asked sounding much longer than 12.

"Because Bayleigh is alone, Pony, she was here to help us through Mom and Dad's funerals, I can't let Bay go through that pain alone," I told him hoping he would understand.

"You'll be back won't you?" he asked looking like he was afraid of what my answer would be.

"Of course I'm coming back, and I'll call you while I'm there. It's only for a couple of days," Pony yawned and smiled at me.

"Good night Darry," he told me sleepily.

"Good night," after hugging him, I went to my room.

After my brothers were asleep, I sat around thinking again. Friday was an in-service day so Pony didn't have school, I could take him with me and I could have invited Janet to join me, but didn't. I finally realized that I wanted Bayleigh to myself; even though I knew she was hurting, I didn't want anyone else to take my attention away from her. Then I realized something else, I still had feelings for Bayleigh, deep feelings that were more than friendship. I fell asleep troubled by that thought.

We had breakfast with just the three of us, and then Janet showed up pouting. Twenty minutes later I was standing on the porch ready to go. I hugged my brother's tightly as Janet stood off to one side seething quietly.

"Tell Bayleigh we're sorry," Soda told me.

"I will," I drove off, waving one last time I pulled out of the drive. It was a good seven hour drive, but I wanted to get there as soon as possible as I didn't want Bay to spend the night alone. It was early evening when I pulled into her driveway and knocked on the door.

Bayleigh opened the door. Her eyes were red from crying, so was her nose, but she was still so beautiful to me. Bayleigh had shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, creamy white skin. She was 5'3 and average weight. She hugged me tightly for a long minute.

"Oh Darry," she cried. I didn't know who else to call."

"Bay, I'm here now. I'm so glad you called me," I felt her body shake as I held her close.

"Let's go in, it's chilly out here," I said leading her inside. It had been almost a year since we'd seen each other, but nothing had changed it was like we'd never been apart.

"Tell me what happened?" I said once we were sitting on the couch...

"The doctor said he died in his sleep. We'd been arguing because I wanted to come home to Tulsa and he didn't want me to," she looked into my eyes as tears once again overcame her, but she knew I would take care of her now. "I was coming home to you," she whispered.

I nodded and hugged her. "Bay, you know I will always love you, but there are others involved now, namely Janet and Bruce. We can talk about that later. How does a warm bubble bath sound? That should help you relax. Have you eaten," I asked, doubting she had.

Bayleigh shook her head no.

"Come on, I'll run you a bath and fix you some soup."

While fixing Bay some dinner, I called Soda to let them know I'd made it there. He was quiet only giving me quick yes or no answers to my questions or not answering at all.

"Sodapop, is something wrong? Where's Pony?" I asked.

"He's with Johnny and Dally. Darry, Janet said something to him and he got upset," he said.

"What did she say?" I asked him.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me, but he sat outside and didn't say anything for a long time. I don't want Janet around him anymore," Soda told me quietly.

We'll talk about it when I get home. It was probably a misunderstanding," we talked a few more minutes, and then I hung up and went to check on Bayleigh.

BAYLEIGH POV

While sitting at the table we talked.

"Tell me how Soda and Pony are? How did they handle meeting Janet? I know you were worried about it," I asked him even though we called each other every couple of days; we hadn't talked since the meeting.

"Soda seems fine with it. Ponyboy's having a hard time though. I don't think Janet likes kids and he can sense it," Darry explained.

"I'm sure things will work out if you want them to," I told him.

"That's just it Bay, I don't know if I'm with Janet because I want to be with her of because I don't want to be alone," I finished eating and stared at him. Leaning forward I softly pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back before pulling away.

"We can't Bay, not while there are other people we are committed to. Where's Bruce?" he asked me.

"I'm not seeing him anymore," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"I want to come home," was my reply.

DARRY POV

"Bay, we both know where this can lead. We can't do that. As confused as I am right now I am still with Janet, I won't cheat on her. When you get everything taken care of here, come home. I don't know what will happen between us, but it will be nice to have my best friend around more," I told her.

"Yeah, I know you well enough to know that's what you would say," Bayleigh stood up. "We better go to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," she lead me to the guestroom.

After breakfast the next morning, I called the Matthews hoping to talk to Ponyboy. Soda answered.

"Hey Soda," I said.

"Hey Darry, how's Bayleigh?" he asked.

"She's fine. How is everyone?" I asked him.

"Johnny's Dad beat him up again so Mrs. Matthews said he could stay here and keep Pony Company."

"Soda, I want to talk to Pony," I told him tersely.

There was a moment of silence. "He said he doesn't want to talk."

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, put Ponyboy on the phone right now," I didn't raise my voice, but he knew I meant business. I could hear low voices in the background that sounded like they were arguing then Pony came on.

"Hello?" his small voice said.

"Hey Little Man, how are you doing?" I wanted to know because he sounded so down.

"All right, Johnny's Dad hurt him, so he's staying with us," he informed me.

"I heard. I'll be home tomorrow or the next day."

"To get Soda you mean?" I could tell my little brothers voice was thick with unshed tears.

"What?" I asked not believing what I had heard, and then Soda came back on.

"He just ran out, what did you say to him?"

"I told him that I would be home soon," I said confusion in my voice.

"I'll go talk to him. Bye," Soda told me.

"Bye Soda," I hung up worried about my youngest sibling. I should have stayed home or brought Pony with me.

"Is Pony all right?" Bayleigh asked me.

"I don't think so. Something is wrong, but he won't tell Soda what. I'll find out when I get home," I told her.

ANYONE POV

Pony and Johnny were outside when Janet pulled up, got out and walked over to them.

"Hey kids, when is Darry coming home?" she asked loudly.

"In a few days," Johnny answered for Pony.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the kid," Janet bit out.

"Go away," Pony told her.

"I'll leave when I get ready to." She told him. "You might want to watch that smart mouth before it gets smacked."

"I don't want to talk to you," Pony said hoping his voice didn't show how scared he was.

Janet's eyes narrowed and before they knew it, her hand shot out and Pony's cheek stung from the slap.

Soda was talking to Two-Bit and Steve when Pony called him.

"Sodapop," he hollered again.

Going outside they saw Janet was with the two boys and Johnny was standing in front of the younger boy, who was holding his cheek.

"What do you want?" Soda demanded walking up to them.

"I wanted to know when Darrel would be back," Janet said unkindly.

"In a few days, did you hit Pony?" Soda asked wrapping an arm around his brother.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Janet fumed at them.

Pony pulled away and went inside, Johnny close behind him.

"Stay away from Pony. Darry will call you when he wants to talk to you," Soda snapped before the guys hurried in the house. Soda squatted down beside Pony, who was on the couch and moved his hand so he could look at the child's face. It was red.

"Tell me what happened?" Soda insisted.

"Nothing happened. Soda, don't go away and leave me," Soda enveloped the shaking boy in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere. Darry will be home soon and we'll be together again," he promised.

When Ponyboy calmed down, Soda sent him to the movies with Two-Bit and Johnny then decided to call his older brother.

"Bayleigh, its Soda. Can I talk to Darry?" he asked calmly even though the teen felt anything but calm.

"Sure, hang on a second," she handed the phone to Darry. "It's your brother."

DARRY POV

"Hey Buddy, what's up?" I asked.

"Janet came by, I think she hit Pony, but neither he nor Johnny will tell me the truth. He's terrified that you are not coming back," Soda told me.

"Is he there now?"

"No, I let him go to the nightly double," he said.  
"I'll be home tomorrow evening," I promised.

"I'll tell Ponyboy," Soda sounded relieved. I hung up and looked at Bayleigh, I didn't want to leave her, but my little brothers had to come first.

"I'm sorry Bay, I don't want to go, but Ponyboy needs me," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I know. You should be with him and Soda," she said in a voice that trembled.

Somehow I got her through the funeral service and the sea of well-wishers. I held her while she cried that night and the next day at the lawyer's office. She was a wreck, not that I blame her, when my parents died I had to be strong for my little brothers. Bayleigh didn't have anyone to keep her from falling apart. Hearing Bay cry, my mind kept flashing back to another funeral and I relived it. All too soon it was time for me to go home.

"Thank you for coming, Darry," Bayleigh said at the car.

"You're welcome. Bay, if you need me, I'm only a phone call away," I reminded her.

"I know, let me know how it all works out," she told me. I smiled and drove off. On the drive home, I kept thinking about what to do. I wasn't at the point that I wanted to break up with Janet yet, but I had to protect my little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DARRY POV**_

When I hit town, I drove straight to the Matthews house to get my brothers. I'd missed them while I'd been away and had been worried about Ponyboy. Soda had told me that he wouldn't eat was distant, hardly talking to him or anyone except maybe Johnny. When I arrived the gang was all there; Soda gave me a hug and asked about Bayleigh.

"Where's Pony?" I asked after telling him that she was fine.

"He went to bed early," I glanced at the kitchen clock, it was only 9PM.

"Get ready to go home, I'll get him," I said walking to the bedroom.

"Pony, Ponyboy, wake up buddy, it's time to go home," I shook him gently until he sat up slowly.

"Darry, you came back! I knew you would," he wrapped his thin arms around my neck almost choking me. "Are you just here to get Sodapop?" he stared at the floor as I gaped at him feeling hurt that Pony would think I could leave him behind.

Soda came bursting in. "Dare, can the guys come over?"

I nodded, not taking my gaze from Ponyboy.

"We're going to walk home, you take Pony with you," I knew Soda was giving us time to talk, he was always trying to get me to talk to Pony and not yell so much. I knew I wasn't close to Ponyboy like Sodapop was and it hurt me that sometimes our middle brother felt like he was being ripped apart by us. We walked to the truck for a silent ride home. I was trying to think of what to say to him. When I parked, but made no move to get out, my youngest brother looked at me.

"Darry?" he squeaked, sounding nervous.

"Why did you think I wasn't coming back? And why would you think I was only coming after Soda?" he didn't answer me. I sighed; I don't think Pony was trying to annoy me, maybe he was afraid to tell me, afraid I would get mad at him.

"Ponyboy, I asked you a question, I would appreciate an answer," I told him firmly and was bewildered to see tears well up in his big, green eyes.

"Did someone tell you that?" I inquired when he looked away, I knew I was right.

"It was Janet wasn't it?" I bit out. "The night I left town," I said.

He nodded and got out of the truck, I followed him and together we sat down on the porch.

"Will you tell me what she said?" I asked him.

"She said that you didn't want me anymore and she and Soda were going to meet you in Austin and leave me here alone," he whispered.

I counted to ten inside my head before answering Pony. It was a trick Mom taught me years ago when dealing with both my younger brothers. I found myself using it more and more these days with Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, you know that would never happen. Janet was mad at me and took it out on you; I'll take care of it. Thank you for telling me though," I was trying to keep my voice calm so he wouldn't think I was angry with him.

"Can I go to bed now?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, of course you can. Goodnight Little Man," I hugged him.

"Good night," when Pony went to his room, Johnny went with him. I heard them talking as I passed Pony's door on the way to my room.

"What if she's right? Johnny, what will I do then?" Pony asked sounding scared to death.

I checked on them when Soda went to bed and neither boy moved when he crawled in with them.

The next morning I sent Sodapop to wake Pony up while I fixed breakfast. Janet came in and gave me a kiss, I guess she drove by and saw the truck.

"When did you get back?" she asked me.

"I got home last night," I told her.

"And you didn't call to let me know?" she remarked testily.

"It was late when I hit town, I picked up the boys and we went to bed after we got home. Soda, you're going to be late," I yelled at him.

"I'm getting ready. Steve will be here any minute. Ponyboy, are you coming?"

"Can I Darry?" he asked.

"Sure Little Man, just be home by five," I told him

"I will, I'm not hungry, I'll wait on the porch Soda," Pony said from the door.

"All right," he replied hurrying to get ready. I watched Pony leave the house in a hurry. A few minutes later Janet followed him out, saying she had forgotten something in her car.

_**ANYONE POV**_

On the porch Janet cornered Ponyboy.

"I know what you are doing, I won't let you come between Darry and I," she hissed.

"I'm not doing anything," he tried to walk around her, but she grabbed his arm and pinched it hard.

"Ow, let me go," he cried out.

"You're a brat; you need someone to teach you proper respect. Don't mess with me kid, you will lose every time," she turned on her heel and went back in to the house all smiles.

Pony rubbed his arm as Johnny walked up to him.

"Hey Pony, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Hey Johnny, nothing is wrong. Do you want to go to the DX with us?"

Johnny stares skeptically. "I saw what Janet did to your arm, let me see," he coaxed softly and pulled the boy's hand away to reveal a nasty bruise.

"Good thing my sleeve covers it, we can't tell anyone," Pony said afraid if they did, he would be taken away and sent to a boy's home.

"Tell what?" Soda asked slamming the door on his way out.

"There is nothing to tell, right Johnny?"

"Yeah nothing," he agreed as they left.

_**DARRY POV**_

"Darrel, what's on your mind?" Janet asked.

"Come sit with me a minute. I want to talk to you about the conversation you had with Ponyboy when I went to Austin," I told her.

"I was joking with him, I had no idea the kid would take me seriously Darrel," she defended herself to me confident that she didn't do anything wrong.

"I've told you how petrified his is that I will leave and he and Sodapop will be separated. Why on earth would you joke about that?" I snapped furiously.

"I was mad, I wasn't thinking," she retorted upset that I questioned her.

"Lay off Ponyboy," I told her quietly.

"I think he is trying to get attention, look at the way he clings to you, especially Sodapop," she said.

"You are so wrong Janet; Pony has had so many changes to deal with lately. God, I knew this was wrong, we should have waited," I crossed my arms and looked intently at her. She kissed me and rubbed my leg. I stopped her. She was being way too physical for me right now.

"Janet, do you have to paw mw all the time?" I asked her. "I have to go to work, besides Pony could come back anytime," I reminded her.

"Call and say you'll be late, leave a note on the door for the kid to go back to Soda," she suggested.

"I can't do that, I'll see you later," I told her.

"I guess," she glowered at me.

I went to work wondering what to do about Janet and Ponyboy and if I wanted to keep seeing her anyway.

Pony and Johnny were on the porch when I got home. I'd already seen Soda so I knew he would be home shortly, and then Janet pulled up behind me.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Fine, how was your day?" I asked her.

"Good, I was hoping we could be alone," she pouted.

I was glad the boys were home because I had talked to Bayleigh earlier and didn't want to be alone with Janet because my thoughts were full of Bay. I knew it was wrong to be with one woman and think of another, but I couldn't help it. Pony came in.

"Darry, can I go to the movies with Johnny, Two-Bit and Dally?" he wanted to know.

"Pony, come here," I called him.

"Can I go please?" he begged coming to sit beside me just as Soda and the guys thumped in.

"Is Soda going to be there?" I asked him.

"Steve and me are taking the girls, so we'll be there somewhere," Soda told me.

"You have to eat something before you go and be home by midnight, both of you," I said looking at Sodapop.

Pony gave me a rare grin and went to make him and Johnny a sandwich.

"Have fun," I called when they left.

"Finally we can be alone," Janet said kissing me lightly then tried to deepen it.

"Janet, why don't you like Ponyboy?" I asked needing and answer to my question.

"I already told you, I think he's a brat in need of discipline. I thought about what she said for a minute. Pony was a good kid most of the time, Mom and Dad had never hit us and when I got custody I decided that I wouldn't either. There were other ways to make the boys mind without striking them.

"You don't even know him," I said pulling away from her.

"That's right, all we need to do is get to know each other," she said with a smile.

We stood up and I kissed her. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control and nothing felt right anymore. Feeling my body responding to Janet's, I let her lead me to my bedroom.

_**ANYONE POV**_

At the movies, the gang all sat together. The movie theatre was dark and the smell of popcorn permutated the air. The movie was one of the popular beach movies that had come out lately. While Soda went to get drinks, Sandy sat chatting with Steve and Evie. As Pony reached over her to grab the popcorn bucket, Sandy caught of his arm. Steve followed her gaze to see what she was looking at.

"Pony, where did you get that bruise?" she asked alarmed.

"I ran into something," Pony lied, squirming in his chair, not meeting her eyes.

Sandy pulled the material up to reveal a large bruise, she gasped. Pony quickly looked around. Dally and Johnny was talking to Shepard, Two-Bit was flirting with some blonde. Steve wasn't paying attention to them.

"It's nothing, I better go home. I need to do my homework," he said before bolting away.

When her boyfriend returned, Sandy was visibly upset and he couldn't see his sibling.

"Where's Ponyboy?" he asked handing out the drinks he carried.

"Stupid kid ran off somewhere," Steve muttered before turning his attention back to Evie.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Soda wanted to know.

Sandy hurriedly explained what she had seen. Sodapop jerked like he'd been hit.

"Steve, if I'm not back, will you bring Sandy to the house?" he asked loudly.

"Man, why do you always have to chase after the kid?" Steve remarked.

"Because he's my brother, please Stevie," Soda said.

"Yeah I will," Steve sighed finally agreeing.

"Thanks," Soda ran to the lot, hoping that's where Pony was.

_**SODA POV**_

I got to the edge of the lot and saw a lone boy sitting there. I knew it was Pony, I felt so bad that he was hurting. Walking over to him, I sat beside my brother on the ground.

"Pony, what's going on with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing is going on. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" he shouted.

"If someone is hurting you Ponyboy, I need to know," I told him sympathetically.

"I'm fine," he tried to convince me rubbing his arm. He looked miserable and I wanted to punch the person responsible.

"Let me see!" I ordered, making a grab for his arm. He tried to jerk away, but I held him still.

"God, Pony, who did that?" I asked horrified by the huge purple, yellow and black mark on his pale skin.

"I…It doesn't matter, it was my fault, all my fault," he whispered.

I saw his lips start to tremble and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around Pony, drawing him close to me while salty tears dripped down his face.

"Darry doesn't know?" I asked knowing our older brother would go off at the thought of anyone hurting Ponyboy.

"No he doesn't," he told me sadly. "Look Sodapop, Darry is happy with Janet, I won't be the reason it don't work."

"Wait, Janet did this? Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"She said I was trying to come between her and Darry." He told me.

I felt anger towards Janet for hurting my little brother.

"I won't let her get away with this," I raged.

It was bad enough that he was physically harmed, but now it was clear to me that she was the direct cause of the distance growing between my two brothers.

"Please Soda, let it go, please!" Pony cried, clutching my arm.

I held him tighter against me; I could feel him trembling with fear. Against my better judgment, I agreed not to mention it.

"I won't say anything this time, but if it happens again, I will tell Darry. We'll have to keep you away from her," I told him, silently vowing to keep him safe from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ANYONE POV**_

Pony pulled away from Soda as the rest of the gang showed up.

"Is everything all right?" Steve asked looking angry because his plans with Evie were ruined.

"Fine," Soda said looking meaningfully at him, he got the point and nodded.

"Soda, I need to get home," Sandy told him softly her eyes full of compassion for Pony.

"Two-Bit, will you stay with Pony until I get back?" Soda asked his friend.

"Ain't Darry and Janet here?" he wanted to know.

"Would you do it, please," Soda's usually calm voice sounded upset.

"Yeah, I will," he grudgingly agreed.

"Johnny and me will stay to," Dally told them.

"Pony, wait on the porch for me, but tell Darry that you're home," Soda told him.

"I will," he told me as he watched them leave.

_**DARRY POV**_

The door thumped open as Pony came in, he didn't look like he had a good time. In fact I would say Ponyboy looked stressed out.

"Darry, I'm home," he told me quietly.

"Hey Little Man, did you have fun?" I asked him folding up the newspaper I had been scanning through.

"Yeah, Soda and Steve took the girls home. Can I stay out on the porch until they come home?" He asked me hopefully.

"Sure, don't get off the porch though," I told him, knowing that the soc's would be out looking for a fight. Pony nodded and went back out.

"Darrel, he's twelve not five," Janet snapped while filing her nails.

"I don't want him out alone, he could get jumped," I said sitting back on the couch. Janet had a sour look on her face.

"Well I guess I'll be going. Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure, I have to work late. Maybe you could come over for dinner," I said.

"I'd love to," she told me standing up and smoothing her skirt down.

"I'll walk you out," I told her standing up.

Pony and Johnny were sitting on the steps as we stepped outside, they're heads bent close together in deep discussion. I had to smile at the two of them; they looked like they didn't have a care in the world. I was so glad that they were close buddies and Pony had someone he could talk to.  
"Are you going to tell Darry?" my head snapped up as I heard Johnny mention my name.

"Tell Darry what?" I asked pushing the door fully open. Both boys jumped and jerked around to look at us.

"My head hurts," Pony said quickly, but I could tell he wasn't telling me the truth because he said it to fast.

"Go take some aspirin and I'll be in to check on you," I told him.

"Can't I wait on Soda?" Pony asked in a jerky voice, his green eyes beseeching silently with me to agree.

"I guess, he should be back soon anyway," I said sighing as I walked Janet to her car.

_**SODA POV**_

I waved to Sandy as Steve pulled away from the curb; as much as I loved her, I was glad to get rid of her. I could feel a headache starting behind my eyes and knew the night was far from over. The promise I made to Pony earlier was running through my mind and I wondered if I should try to get him to talk to Darry.

"Do you want to talk Buddy?" Steve asked me, breaking into my thoughts.

"Not really," I could feel him watching me so I quickly stared out the window. Steve pulled the car over before turning to face me so I had no choice but to meet his eyes.

"This has something to do with Ponyboy doesn't it?" he stated bluntly.

"Look Steve, I know you think he's a pain and a tag-a-long, but he's my little brother and he's being hurt. I don't know what to do about it," I told him, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"Pony gets on my nerves sometimes, but I don't want to see the kid hurt. That was a nasty bruise he had earlier, he tell you how he got it?" Steve asked with more concern than he meant to show.

I was silent for a long minute, taking time to figure out how to answer him.

"Janet did it, Pony doesn't want to tell Darry," I finally told him, deciding I didn't need to add lying to my best friend to my list of worries. Steve blanched and we grew quiet.

"It's bad enough that Pony has to worry or be afraid walking down the street, I don't want him to feel that way at home to," I explained while looking at the moon.

"Whelp, we'll just have to make sure that Janet is never alone with Pony," Steve told me, smiling reassuringly to me.

"That's what I like about you Stevie, you don't over react like I do," I told him grinning at him.

Steve started the car and drove us home.

"Thanks Steve," I said getting out of the car.

"No problem Soda," he told me before driving off. Pony and Darry were sitting on the porch. The house was dark except one light in the living room and the faint glow of the moonlight. Ponyboy looked tired and I'm surprised Darry had let him stay up to wait for me. I sat beside them.

"It's late; you both need to go to bed. Soda, you have work tomorrow right?" Darry asked me stroking Pony's back as he leaned against me.

"Yep, I get off at six," I told him.

"Pony, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Probably hanging out with Johnny and Two-Bit," he mumbled sleepily.

"Okay, that's fine; just make sure you are home by the time I get off work. I'll be late because I have to work an extra hour. Janet will be here for dinner," he told us in typical Darry fashion. I saw something flicker in Pony's green eyes, but it was gone in an instant and I don't think Darry noticed it. I yawned and stood up.

"Come on Pone, let's go to bed," he followed me to our room without another word.

_**DARRY POV**_

I walked inside with the boys, did a few bills, checked on my brothers and then went to bed. A few hours later I was jerked awake by a terrified scream, jumping out of bed, _I_ strode down the hall. I stood outside their room listening to Soda talking softly to Pony.

"You're safe, I'm here. It was only a dream baby," he kept repeating. I didn't know how to help my kid brother when he had nightmares, and he usually wanted Sodapop instead of me anyway. I didn't let them know that his dreams scared me to. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open and walked in.

"You okay?" I asked sitting cautiously on the edge of the bed.

Yeah, it was just a dream," Pony told me shakily before hiding his face against Soda.

"Try to go back to sleep," I told him gently.

"Dare, do you really like Janet?" he asked in a small voice looking worried.

I shifted closer to him, his question catching me off guard since we don't usually discuss my personal life.

"Yes I do, and I'm sure once you get to know her, you will to," I said carefully, pleased at how controlled my voice sounded even though I wasn't sure how I really felt about her, but Pony and Soda had enough to worry about. I brushed the hair from Pony's eyes and got up to leave.

"Good night," I told them watching as Pony squirmed closer to Sodapop, and then I went back to bed.

_**ANYONE POV**_

Steve woke Pony up the next day. Darry was already gone and Soda was making breakfast.

"Pony, hey kid, time to get up," he said gruffly shaking him. "Breakfast is ready," Steve shook him again aggravated by the lack of response.

"Stop shaking me, I'm awake," Pony told him sitting up.

"How's your arm?" Steve asked.

"Fine, I guess Soda told you," Pony said with a yawn.

Steve nodded, and then looking really uncomfortable he said, "Pony, I know we don't always get along, but you should know that you can come to any of us if you are in trouble," there was an awkward silence.

"I already know that," Pony said standing up and stretching thinking Steve only said what he did because Soda told him to.

After they ate Soda and Steve got ready for work.

"When Johnny gets here, come down to the DX and we'll put you both to work," Steve told Pony as they walked to the door.

"Bye Pony, see you in a while," Soda said as they left.

"Bye," Pony did the dishes, and then looked at the clock. Johnny wouldn't be there for a while so he settled down with a book. He got up to get a drink and noticed that he had been reading for over an hour. Wishing Johnny would get there already, Pony opened his book again. When the door slammed, he jumped. Looking up he saw Janet by the door.

"Darry's not home," Pony said hoping she would leave.

"I wanted to talk to you, I think we should get along for Darrel's sake," Janet said trying to keep the disdain out of her voice.

"If that's what you want," Pony said not believing her for a second. "I need to meet Johnny," he stood up.

Janet grabbed Ponyboy and saw fear in his eyes. "Why don't you like me?" she asked him loudly.

Pony shrugged and she hit him in the stomach.

"You act like you are better than me. Why do you deserve all his attention? I could make Darrel so happy if you were gone. You are ruining his life," Janet pushed Ponyboy to the ground and her fists rained on him for a long time. Pony took each hit, somehow knowing Janet wouldn't hit his face so he curled into a ball, soon after she used the belt on him, mostly on his legs and back. Pony tried not to cry as he struggled to get up when she grew tired of hitting him. He was thinking so this is what Johnny feels everyday.

"Stop, why are you doing this?" he cried out.

"Because you need discipline and no one else wants to do it. If you tell anyone, I will make sure the state takes you and your brother away," she hit him a few more time in the ribs before leaving the boy on the floor in agony.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once again I would like to thank Julia for helping me with the edits on this story.**_

_**ANYONE POV**_

Ten minuets later when Johnny came by, Pony was still doubled over in pain. He knelt beside him and placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Can you get up?" he asked. Pony shook his head.

"Don't try to move, I'll get Sodapop," he took off running to the gas station.

"Where's Pony? Why didn't he come with you?" Soda asked apprehensively as Johnny burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"Pony is hurt…" was all Johnny could get out between great gasps of air.

"Let's get out of here," the three boys took off for the Curtis house. Ponyboy was lying where Johnny had left him. Soda took a deep breath, knelt down beside his brother and looked into Pony's frightened face.

_**SODA POV**_

"Pony, can you get up for me?" I asked him, carefully laying my hand on his side. I could hear Steve on the phone in the background telling Two-Bit to get Dally and get to the house now.

"What happened? Did you get jumped?" Steve asked as we helped him stand up. I raised Pony's shirt just as Dally and Two-Bit stormed in.

"Pony, you have to tell me what happened," I said again. His stomach and chest were covered in angry, red welts and dark places starting to form bruises.

"I fell," he whispered then bit off a yelp as he tried to wriggle away from my touch.

"This is not from falling," Dally snapped and I knew he was right.

"We need to wrap his sides, he could have busted ribs," I told them. Pony let me fix him up then went to lie down. Johnny trailed behind him while we stayed on the porch.

_**ANYONE POV**_

"Hey Johnny, what's up?" Pony asked sliding over to allow the boy to sit on the bed.

"I saw Janet leave, she did that to you, didn't she?" he asked.

"I tired to get away, but couldn't," Pony told him knowing he could talk to Johnny and that he would understand.

"We should tell Darry and Soda," Johnny told his friend.

"Please don't, I don't want to disappoint them," the younger boy murmured before falling into an uneasy sleep. Johnny watched him a few minutes before leaving the room without a sound.

"He went to sleep," Johnny told the gang coming out to the porch.

"Did he tell you anything?" Two-Bit asked him.

"Just that he fell," Johnny looked down and Dally knew that he was lying.

"Soda, buddy, we need to get back to work," Steve told Soda.

"We'll stay with the kid. He probably won't want to do anything except rest anyway," Dally told them. Soda checked on Pony one last time and then half-heartedly followed Steve out the door.

Johnny decided to stay in the bedroom with Ponyboy, not wanting his friend to wake up alone. Once he was awake, they sat on the porch steps whispering to each other. Dally watched them and wondered what was going on. Neither boy would talk to him or Two-Bit. It was almost time for Darry to come home, and Pony was worried about his reaction. When his oldest brother pulled in followed by Soda, he didn't even get up.

_**DARRY POV**_

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I called as I got out of the truck. I knew something was up because they were all suddenly looking at Ponyboy, who was still sitting down. Soda came over to me.

"Dare, Pony got hurt today. I think it's his ribs," he said quietly, watching me closely.

"How?" I asked quickly striding to the porch. "Ponyboy, stand up and let me see," I reached out and grabbed his arm to steady him as he slowly got to his feet.

"It's not a big deal; I fell," he told me wincing as I checked him over.

"Nothing's broken; but you didn't do that by falling. What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding rougher than I'd intended. I saw Soda glare angrily at me.

"Darry, please, I just want to lie down! Please Darry," Ponyboy pleaded with me.

I nodded and watched as Johnny helped him into the house before turning to the gang.

"Anyone know what happened?" I asked them.

"Nope, Pony told me and Steve the same thing," Soda said worriedly.

"Maybe the kid was jumped and didn't want to say anything," Two-Bit offered.

"I don't think so; I'm going to go talk to him. Soda, Janet will be here at 7:30, keep her company until I'm done," I told my brother.

"You got it," he told me as I entered the house.

Pony was lying on his bed looking scared to death. I wondered why?

"Johnny, I need to talk to Pony," I said quietly.

He nodded and left us alone, shutting the door behind him. I sat down in the desk chair and watched my little brother. He held my gaze for a moment before dropping his to the floor.

"You want to tell me how you got hurt?" I asked keeping my voice even.

"It's not a big deal, why can't you let it drop?" he mumbled, still not looking at me.

"Because you getting hurt is a big deal to me, are you afraid of something or someone?" I asked gently.

"No," he finally whispered, but for some reason I didn't believe him and I was about to tell him just that when Soda called from the living room.

"Darry, Janet is here."

"Coming," I yelled back, standing up and stretching.

"Dare?" Pony stopped me and I turned around to face him. "Can I have a hug?" he asked timidly.

"Of course you can," I wrapped my arms around him and felt his body tremble. Tightening my hold, I sat back down on the bed.

Soda stuck his head through the door. "Janet wants to know when you will be out?" he said looking surprised to find Pony in my arms, and then he grinned at us.

"Tell her when I'm done talking to Pony," I told him looking down at my brother.

"All right," he said leaving again.

I held my baby brother until he stopped shaking and was dozing.

"Hey little one, do you want to come out with us, or stay in here?" I asked rubbing his back.

"Stay in here, can Johnny come in to?" he wanted to know.

"I'll send him in and call you when dinner is ready," I said.

"I'm not hungry Darry," he told me. I watched him a minute, he hadn't been eating very much lately, and then I got an idea.

"You and Johnny can eat in here if you want to," I told him.

"Really?" he asked shock on his face because I don't normally allow food in the bedrooms. I nodded and went to get Johnny.

"Johnny, Pony wants you to come and talk to him," I turned to my girlfriend as Johnny disappeared down the hall to Pony's room.

"Hey Janet, how are you?" I asked after kissing her cheek. She was pouting.

"Fine, I guess. I thought you were going to spend some time with me?" she griped.

"I had to talk to Ponyboy, but I'm all yours now," I placated her. Sometimes she acted younger than Pony.

"Good I missed you," I smiled at her.  
"Soda, when dinner is done please fix the boys a plate. I told Pony they could eat in the bedroom tonight," I said pouring a cup of coffee.

"All right, I'll take it to them," he said.

"Darrell, you're too easy on that kid, everyone is. He should have to eat out here with the rest of us and not make more work for poor Sodapop," Janet told me.

"I don't mind," Soda said and I could tell he was getting irritated. His face got red and his eyes seemed to narrow. It took a lot to make my easy going brother angry. The quickest way to do it was by picking on our kid brother. When dinner was done, Soda and Steve took the boys a plate while Janet sent disapproving looks that way. Pony still only ate a few bites, saying that he wasn't hungry. Steve helped with the dishes before him and Two-Bit left.

I had been quiet most of the evening, thinking about Pony and who had hurt him. He was terrified of someone, but wouldn't say who.

"Darry, tell Johnny to stay here, it's to cold to sleep in the lot," Dally said from the door.

"I will Dal, bye," I said as Janet put her hand on my thigh.

"Later," he smirked at me and slammed the door behind him.

"I think I will go see what the boys are doing," Soda told me grinning at us.

"Good night Sodapop," Janet told him as he went down the hall. He waved at her.

"Your brother is a charmer," Janet told me.

"I know, I have my hands full with both of them," I told her smiling softly.

"Let's go to bed Darrel," she said bluntly, rubbing my arm.

I sighed annoyed at her repeated advances.

"Janet, I've told you not while the boys are here," I bit out.

"I'm sure they know we sleep together," She pointed out tersely.

"They probably do, but I'm not going to shove it in their faces. I want to set a good example for Pony," I told her thinking about another woman; I couldn't get Bayleigh off my mind.

Janet sighed. "I need to get going anyway. Walk me out," I didn't like her bossing me around and didn't know why I put up with her. I guess I didn't want to be alone. I shut the door quietly behind us and at the car, I kissed her cheek.

"Bye," she told me.

"Bye Janet," I replied trying to keep my expression blank so she wouldn't know I was relieved that she was leaving.

Soda was sitting on the porch when I walked back. His brown eyes were serious and he looked worried.

"Dare, I don't think Janet likes Pony. She was really mad because you were with him while she was here," I started to answer him when Pony and Johnny stepped outside.

"I thought you were asleep Little Man," I said my voice gruff with concern.

"I woke up," he leaned against me rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to head home," Johnny told us quietly.

"You don't have to," Soda said in a tired voice.

"I know," he answered back.

"You can come back if you need to," I told him massaging Pony's back.

"See ya tomorrow Johnnycakes," Pony said.

"See ya Pony," he called from the sidewalk.

We sat outside a while longer enjoying the still of the night. Pony was still leaning against me and Soda sat on his other side.

"Are you ready for bed Pony?" Soda asked as we watched him fight to keep his eyes open.

"Not really," was his grouchy answer.

"Come on Ponyboy, I'm tired," Soda said standing up. I did the same and we stopped at the door.

"All right," he got up and followed us inside. His voice was quiet and he sounded scared.

Soda wrapped his arm around Pony and led him to the bedroom. I stood in the doorway watching them. Pony lay down staring at the wall, finally closing his eyes when soda stretched out beside him.

"Pone, are you okay?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," Pony mumbled sleepily. A few minutes later silence settled around the room. I went to my room feeling like I had failed not only Mom and Dad, but especially my baby brother because it was painfully obvious that he felt he couldn't talk to me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, we are getting ready for finals. Please read and review. Once again thanks to Julia for helping me. **_

_**Happy Holly Days**_

_**PONYBOY POV**_

After tossing and turning for hours and not being able to sleep, I quietly got up and went to the living room. Johnny was curled up on the couch, while Dally dozed in the chair and Steve lay sprawled on the floor. I resisted the urge to wake Johnny up, creeping instead into the darkened kitchen where I curled up in the corner and fell back asleep.

_Soda and Darry were and taking me to a boy's home. I was screaming and fighting to get back to my brother's. I kept screaming, "Soda, don't go." Someone was shaking me, I fought my way to consciousness moaning and sobbing in terror. _

I cried Soda's name over and over and suddenly he was there holding me, his voice reassuring in my ear.

_**SODA POV**_

"I'm here Pony, you're safe with me and Darry," I murmured the comforting words repeatedly hoping he would believe me. God, I hated times like these, the nightmares were as hard on us as Ponyboy. Darry must not have heard Pony so I sent Dally to wake him up.

"Soda, don't leave me all alone, I couldn't make it without you. Please Sodapop, please," he cried brokenly against me. I looked at Steve who shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I will always be here," I gently reassured him stroking his auburn hair. It was several long minutes before Ponyboy grew still and Darry came running in and knelt beside us.

_**DARRY POV**_

"Pony, did you have a bad dream?" I asked, just to be saying something, silently cursing myself for not hearing him cry out.

"Get away from me, you left me there and took Soda away," he raged at me, eyes blazing with fear and anger.

I was stunned and looked at Sodapop for help because I knew he would explain everything.

"Pony dreamed that we sent him away," he clarified rubbing the back of Pony head as he sobbed into his chest.

"I'm not going to leave you Little Colt, neither of us will," I said firmly. Pony blinked at me, but made no move to detach himself from Sodapop. I sighed, realizing the only way I could get him to believe me was to show him. I stiffly stood up and went into the living room to sit down.

"Ponyboy, come here," I called and after a few minutes he clambered to his feet and slowly walked over to where I was. When he was close enough, I pulled my precious little brother into my arms and hugged him. Pony curled against me and his face in my throat. I hoped the strength of my arms would both shelter and comfort him and maybe hold some of his fears at bay.

"Don't leave me Darry. Stay with me," he pleaded brokenly.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere, close your eyes and get some rest. I'm right here," I reassured him. I could feel the tremors that tore through him as sobs racked his body. Since it was 3AM, I sent Soda and the guys back to bed. Soda went back to his room taking Johnny with him, while Steve decided to sleep on the floor in the boy's room and Dally took my room. I sat holding my little brother, talking softly to him. God, did he really believe I would or could just walk away? That I would hurt him like that?

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Janet's loud voice is ringing in my ears, dripping with sarcasm and distaste.

"Well isn't this cozy?" she sneered as Pony tensed in my arms. He opened his eyes and looked at me; I smiled at him. Since it was still early and I could tell that he was still tired, I sent him to Soda.

"Hey little Man, why don't you go lay down with Soda and Johnny?" he nodded in agreement, but I held him tight a minute before letting him go. He looked at Janet before stumbling to his room. After Pony was out of the room, I turned to Janet rapidly getting a headache.

"What was that touching scene about? I would have thought 12 was too old to sit on someone's lap," she said loudly.

"Janet, I'm really tired and I'm not up to your games. Pony had a nightmare and I set up with him," I told her rubbing my temples.

"Well excuse me for caring," She huffed at me.

"Sometimes I wonder. I'm going to lay down a while before the boys get up. I'll talk to you later," I turned and began to walk down the hall, leaving her to show herself out.

"Dal, scoot over," he did watching as I stretched out next to him.

"How the kid?" he asked.

"Pony's asleep with Soda and Johnny," I replied tiredly.

"I'll keep them quiet later so you can rest," Dally told me before going back to sleep.

"Thanks," I wearily closed my eyes.

_**SODA POV**_

It was noon and everyone was up except Darry and Ponyboy. Johnny and I had gotten up at nine, followed by Dally, then Steve. Two-Bit had shown up a little while later. When I went to make breakfast, I saw my little brother slip into Darry's room. When I checked on them later, he was sleeping peacefully in Darry's arms. I found myself once again wondering what was on Ponyboy's mind because usually he doesn't remember the dreams, but this time he did. Janet called twice and I told her that Darry was still asleep, but I would have him call her when he got up. For once we managed to keep the noise down and it was 4PM before either of my brothers's got up.

_**DARRY POV**_

I stretched and looked around, finding Pony curled up beside me, sound asleep. I barely remember him coming in. I got up and went into the living room, leaving the door cracked as I went out it.

"Hey Soda, Guys," I said when I saw them.

"Darry, did you sleep well?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah, I had a headache from dealing with Janet this morning, but it's gone now," I told him.

"She's called twice and didn't sound happy," Soda informed me.

"Janet was mad because I laid back down instead of talking to her. Honestly sometimes I don't know why I'm still with her," I said going to make coffee.

"Dare, I'm worried about Pony. Something is really bothering him," Soda said with a frown.

"I know Sodapop, but we can't force him to talk to us. Maybe he will open up to us in the camping trip," I told him silently hoping I was right.

Pony had asked about going camping, he seemed so excited that we made plans to go as soon as school was out.

Dally stood up. "Darry, did you tell you old lady about the trip yet?" he asked. "Somehow I don't think she will be thrilled about it," he said not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

"I haven't said anything to her yet, but I agree with you, Janet will be pissed," I looked up as Pony came over to sit by me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Feeling better Little One?" I asked softly. He nodded and leaned against me.

"Darry, can Johnny and me go for a walk?" he asked after a minute.

"Sure, do you still want to go to the movies later?" I asked him.

"I guess, come one Johnny," they walked off just as Janet pulled in. The look she gave my youngest brother wasn't lost on them or me. She only stayed an hour, but I noticed that Pony didn't come back until she had left and then he went right to bed, saying he didn't feel like going anywhere tonight. He didn't talk to any of us, not even Johnny.

"Pony, time to get up," Soda called. "Come on Ponyboy, get up already."

"Leave me alone Sodapop," Pony mumbled sleepily. I opened the door and frowned at him.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you have 20 minutes to get ready for school," I bellowed at him.

"I'm up Darry," he stood up and went to take a quick shower before we sat down to breakfast. I observed Pony across the breakfast table; he wasn't eating much and didn't look so hot either. I shook my head and brushed any concerns aside, we'd all been through hell and it would take time for us all to get over it.

"Pony, are you feeling all right?" I asked feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine, can I hang out with Johnny after school?" he wanted to know.

"Do your homework first and be home by 6:30," I told him firmly.

"Thanks Darry," he gave me a quick hug then ran out to meet the guys. Soda looked at me.

"He still won't tell me what's wrong with him," he told me worriedly.

"I know me either, I have a feeling that Johnny knows something, but Pony convinced him not to tell us. Make sure that he eats something later," I picked up Pony's full plate and scraped it onto the bin before we did dishes. I dropped Soda off at the station on my way to work.

_**PONYBOY POV**_

Janet started coming by the house after I got home from school when I was alone. S he had me convinced that I was bad and deserved to be punished for running Darry's life. No one knew except Johnny because he went through the same thing at home and understood what I was going through and how I felt, but even he didn't know how bad it had gotten. It was eating me up inside because if I told Darry would be crushed and so disappointed in me. Soda would be too. I had to protect my brother, no matter what the cost to myself. I jumped when the door slammed and got up hoping I could run, but Janet grabbed my arm.

_**JANET POV**_

"Where are you going kid?" I shrieked.

"I have to meet Johnny," he stammered struggling to break free.

"Not yet you don't," I said getting out the belt and hitting his legs before hitting him in the stomach, knocking the breath from him. "The fun is just getting started."

When I lit a cigarette, Ponyboy couldn't stop his tears and for a second, I felt sorry for him until I thought about all the time Darrel spent with him and even then he was undisciplined.

"No, please I'll stay away," he backed away from me.

"Darrel hates you; you are a burden to him. If Soda would let him, he would send you far away from here without another thought. Don't forget if you tell anyone about our little talks, the state will take you away, and they would agree that every child needs to be disciplined," I said as I held the cigarette to his skin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," Pony screamed when I repeated the process twice more.

"Please stop, please," he whispered through his pain.

_**JOHNNY POV**_

I heard a scream and took off running, I saw Janet hit Pony several times and then heard her tell him to get out. He came stumbling out crying. I was horrified; Pony didn't deserve this, hell no one did. I followed him to the lot, he was so quiet.

"Pony," I said his name to try and get attention.

"Oh God, Johnnycakes, you can't tell," Pony looked at me. "Please! Janet keeps saying stuff," he told me everything she said.

"You have to tell Darry," I said hoping to convince him to.

"I know how much he gave up to take care of Soda and me. He deserves to be happy, I won't do it," Pony stubbornly refused to tell.

"Pony," I tried again.

"No Johnny Cade!" I knew that he was mad so against my better judgment, I let the matter drop. We sat in silence in the lot until he calmed down.

_**PONY POV**_

"Let's take a walk," Johnny suggested standing up quickly.

"All right," I agreed and we walked around for a long time. "What time is it?" I finally asked him.

"&:30," he told me looking at his watch.

"Darry's going to kill me," I groaned quietly.

"Let's go home," we took off toward the house. When we finally reached it, Darry and Janet were sitting on the couch and he guys were playing cards. When we waked in Darry didn't jump on me like I'd been expecting, he simply looked at the clock then back at us. I figured that Soda had calmed him down by now.

"Hey Pony," Soda said. "Dinner is in the fridge," he told me.

I could Janet's cold eyes follow me as I got a drink of water. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed," I said quietly.

_**DARRY POV**_

I got up and went to Ponyboy. His eyes were red and swollen like he had been crying.

"Are you all right?" I asked with concern.

"I'm just tired, see ya in the morning Johnny," Pony said from the hallway. I turned my gaze to Johnny. Something was wrong here, very wrong.

"Are you hungry Johnnycakes?" I asked him because I knew he hardly ate at home.

"No, I'm going home tonight," he told us heading toward the door.

"Are you sure?" Soda wanted to know.

"Yeah Pony, I'll see ya," the door shut behind him.

_**SODA POV**_

"Come and sit back down Darrel," Janet said patting the seat beside her.

"In a minute, I want to check on Pony," he told her. I went with him, Pony was almost asleep.

"Sorry I was late Darry," he mumbled.

"It's okay Little Man, I ain't mad. Go to sleep," Darry told him gently.

I stared at Darry knowing full well that he had been mad and was ready to go looking for Pony, but since he'd been with Johnny he had agreed to wait a little while.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked covering him up with the covers.

"I don't know, but we need to find out soon," we left the door cracked when we went back in the living room.

_**DARRY POV**_

"Darrel, let's go for a drive," Janet suggested. "It's a lovely night for one.

"No, Pony is asleep and I don't want to leave him," I told her trying to keep my voice down.

"Come on Soda, Steve and Two-Bit are here," she whined. I sighed; sometimes I truthfully didn't know what I saw in Janet or why I was still dating her.

"Janet, something is wrong with my little brother, I need to be here," I told her firmly.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," she said getting up.

"I'll walk you out," I told her getting up to. Once at the car, I told her to have a good night.

"It could have been," she gunned the engine as she left.

I walked back to the house and sat down my attention still on my brother.

_**ANYONE POV**_

Pony had been listening from the window and heard every word between them. He felts tears well up because he knew in the morning he would hurt. Lying back down, Pony tried to go back to sleep.

Johnny and Dally met up in the lot and the older greaser was trying to get the younger one to talk to him.

"Johnnycakes, do you know what is wrong with the kid?" he finally asked trying not to sound impatient.

"I promised…I can't tell you Dal," Johnny said softly.

"Is it bad?" Dally wanted to know. Johnny was silent for a minute.

"It's not good," he admitted grudgingly.

"Dammit Johnny, you have to tell me," Dally demanded in a cold voice. Johnny cringed and looked away.

"I gave my word Dally…I have to keep it," he refused to say anything else. Stopping in front of the Cade house, both boys could hear the screams and cussing drifting into the air.

"Are you sure that you want to stay here?" Dally asked not really wanting to leave him there where he could get hurt.

"I'll be fine," Johnny said going to the door. Dally wanted as he eased the door open and slipped inside, then he headed to Buck's for a beer.

Pony began to tremble. He tried to be quiet, but the pain built up until finally a wail tore loose from deep within him. Pony bit down hard on his lip to stem the cries, damming his own weakness. He was unable to choke back the sobs which exploded in gut wrenching moans of pain. He couldn't stop the cries of anguish, couldn't stop the shaking of his body, and couldn't stop the pain. Soda sat up.

"It's okay baby, I got you. It's going to be all right," Sodapop held him and everything ceased to exist except the child in his arms, his baby brother.

"I don't want to hurt anymore," Pony sobbed before burying his face in Soda's chest.

"What do you mean? Who's hurting you?" Soda demanded in an unusually harsh tone.

"I…nothing, it was just a dream," Pony lay back down pretending he was fine and tired to go back to sleep, but was too scared to.

In his room Darry heard the conversation and wanted to know what in the hell was going on. He listened to Pony cry for a few minutes before getting out of bed and padding to the boys room, opening the door he saw Soda rubbing Pony's back as they lay there. Sitting on the bed, the older man pulled Pony onto his lap and rocked the child gently. When he finally went to sleep, Darry spent the rest of the night with his brothers.

The days passed in a haze of pain for Pony. Janet continued to come by and abuse him, telling the boy that she was disciplining him. Gradually Pony started to fight back, but she still hurt him. He told no one, but Johnny and even then not the whole truth.


	7. The FairPart One

_**Here is chapter 7 of my story. As always thanks to Julia for helping me with the rewrites.**_

_**DARRY POV**_

"Darrel, why can't he go alone?" Janet asked me again. In a few days the fair was coming to town and I'd promised Pony that I'd take him and Johnny. Ever since Janet found out about it, she'd been complaining that she'd planned something for the two of us that day.

"Because I told Pony that we'd do something together this weekend. Soda is busy with Sandy and I don't want him going alone." I told her for the hundredth time.

"Won't Johnny be with him?" She asked loudly.

"Yeah, but if they get jumped…besides I want to take him," I was getting tired of repeating myself.

"Well I made plans that don't include taking a 12 year old boy to the fair," Janet snapped.

"I don't like you making plans for me," I snapped back. Glancing to my left I saw Pony leaning in the doorway watching me and Janet with big eyes. How long had he been standing there? Had he heard every word we'd said?

"It's okay Darry; I'll just stay home this weekend." He said softly, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. If he hadn't been biting his nails so hard, I might have believed that going to the fair really wasn't a big deal to him.

I watched as he went to his room.

"Shoot Darry, I'll take the kiddies if it's that much of a problem," Two-Bit spoke up as Johnny disappeared after my brother.

Jesus, had the whole gang heard mine and Janet's argument. They probably had since there was very little privacy around here. I waved Two-Bit off and followed Johnny to Pony's room. I stood in the hall listening. I felt bad because I was spying on them, but there was no way that Pony would tell me how he felt.

_**PONY POV**_

I heard my door open and forced a smile as Johnny perched on the edge of my bed.

"Two-Bit is going with us," he told me; while smoothing imaginary creases from the duvet cover. Johnny and I were similar that way; we both like to fiddle with things during awkward conversations.

I nodded my head slowly. "But I wanted to go with my brother," I muttered more to myself than Johnny. I blushed slightly at how babyish it sounded out loud.

"I know, but we'll have fun anyway," Johnny said carefully nodding his head encouragingly. Although I appreciated his efforts, I wasn't convinced.

"Johnny, can I talk to Pony alone?" Darry's voice rang out from the doorway making us both jump despite his attempt to keep his voice down.

Johnny got up quickly and silently backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. I think somewhere deep inside Johnny was slightly nervous of Darry, even though he knew Darry would never hurt him. But then I guess the same could be said about all the gang, especially that incident with Steve's jaw. Shoot, I was a little nervous of Darry myself.

The click of the door closing brought me out of my daydream and I looked up to see Darry watching me. I quickly stayed down at my shoes.

"I'll make it up to you Pony, we'll do something next weekend," he told me, looking right into my eyes in that way that always made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it Darry, go on with Janet," I made sure to keep my voice even so he wouldn't know how hurt I was. I knew I was being stupid anyway-of course he'd rather spend time with his girlfriend than his tag-along kid brother.

"Look at me," he said in his "Dad" voice, waiting until I did before he continued. "I promise."

"Okay," I replied softly, wishing I could think of something better to say.

Darry sighed tiredly and handed me $20.

"Split it with Johnny," he told me before getting up to leave. "Oh and you and Soda need to tidy up this room else you won't be going anywhere, understand?"

I watched him leave before shoving the $20 in my pocket. I reached out and placed my hand on the spot where he's just been sitting. It was still warm from his body heat. I balled the sheet up in my fist and wondered how me and Darry had drifted so far apart.

_**ANYONE POV**_

The morning of the fair dawned bright and sunny, causing Pony to ignore Darry's reminder and leave his battered old jacket hanging up in his closet.

"Ready?" Pony asked as he walked back onto the porch after hanging it up. Johnny and Two-Bit nodded.

"Let's go then," Two-Bit added.

Soda looked over at Pony and smiled softly. "Have fun," he called.

"You to," Pony told him as they went down the porch steps.

As the tri left, Sodapop noticed his younger brother's unresponsive mood and intended to have it out with his older brother. Ponyboy had been excited not because of the fair, but because he was going with Darry. Why couldn't Darry see what he was doing?

"Let's go Darrel, we'll be late," Janet said standing up and smoothing her hair down.

"Janet, I've asked you to me Darry. Soda, you have the number in case you need me, right?" Darry asked knowing that Soda often forgot stuff like that.

"Yeah, I got it. Darry, I think we need to talk," Soda told him quietly.

"All right little brother, when I get home," Darry replied already halfway to the truck.

"I'll be waiting. Steve, let's go," Soda sighed in annoyance before leaving to collect Sandy and Evie.

"Did you have to give out the number?" Janet snapped.

"If something happens, they need to be able to reach me. Let's go," Darry said resignedly; it was going to be a long night.

At the fair, Pony and Johnny were watching Two-Bit play a game when they got separated.

"Hey guys, there's the brainy greaser that makes us look bad. Let's teach him to be a know-it-all," the leader of the group said.

Pony felt something hit the back of his head, Johnny saw him fall as three soc's jumped him.

"Two-Bit, they got Ponyboy," he yelled above the crowd.

By the time the two boys reached their friend, he'd been dragged behind a building and three more soc's joined in.

"Now guys, that ain't fair, six of you against one little kid. Let's even the odds," Dally growled flipping out his blade. He'd been walking by and saw them grab the youngster. Pony was on the ground trying to fight them off while Johnny and Two-Bit tried to pull the older boys off and fight them at the same time.

When the soc's finally ran, Ponyboy was in bad shape. He had a deep gash on his head and was crying out for his brothers as he fought to stay conscious.

"Damn socials. Two-Bit, go find Sodapop; they were by the funhouse," Dally ordered watching as Johnny pulled Pony's head into his lap and tried to stop the bleeding with his shirt.

Two-Bit was out of breath by the time he saw Steve, but he sped up his pace slightly knowing that Soda would be close by.

"Hey there's Two-Bit, isn't he supposed to be with the boys?" Sandy asked her boyfriend as the greaser ran toward them.

"Soda," he panted trying to catch his breath. "Pony was jumped, there were six of them. Dal and Johnny are with him."

"Where?" the group took off, reaching Pony quickly despite the crowds of people; Soda knelt beside his brother, quickly assessing the damage.

"Soda, Darry," Pony mumbled.

"I'm here Little Colt. We'll get you home," Soda soothed him before turning to his best friend. "Stevie, get your car, hurry!"

"Can I help?" Sandy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, call this number and tell Darry. Thanks," Soda handed her a piece of paper and then turned back to Ponyboy.

"I'll bring them back to your house," Two-Bit said as he left with the girls to find a payphone. A few minutes later, Steve pulled the car up. Soda gently gathered Pony in his arms and Dally held the door open as they got in. The ride to the house was mostly quiet, the silence only broken by Pony's cries for his siblings.


	8. The FairPart Two

_**DARRY POV**_

"Brown residence, May I help you?" the butler answered on the second ring.

"I need to speak to Darry Curtis, please," a girl said.

"One moment; Ma'm, phone call for Mr. Curtis," he said to Janet's mother.

"Excuse me," I said as I got up and took the phone. "Hello."

"Darry, it's Sandy," she said softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing immediately that something bad had happened for her to call me.

"Ponyboy was in a fight, Soda took him home. He said it looks bad and Pony was calling for you," she told me.

"I'm on the way," I told her. I hung up and turned to face my girlfriend.

"Janet, I need to leave. I'm sorry Mrs. Brown, thank you for a nice evening," I told her politely.

"Do you have to Darrel? Mom planed this evening special," Janet pouted.

I turned to her Mom. "Mrs. Brown, my youngest brother was jumped and I need to get home," I explained.

"Oh my, I hope he's all right," she told me at the door.

"Thank you. Janet, are you coming?" I asked her.

"I guess, good night Dad," Janet hugged him and ignored her Mom. She was quiet until I pulled the car onto the road, then she started whining.

"Why can't Soda take care of the kid?" she demanded.

"He is, but I want to be there too," I told her in a voice that brooked no further arguments.

_**ANYONE POV**_

At the house, Soda was trying to get Pony's shirt off, but the young greaser was fighting him hard.

"I need to check your ribs again. Come on Honey, let's get this over with. Steve, will you help me?" an exasperated Soda yelled at his friend and a few minutes later they pulled it off and gasped. There were three burns on him.

"Pony, how? Who did that?" Soda asked in a hushed tone.

"It was a stupid courage test between me and Curly Shepard," he told them, but they could tell by the way he acted that he was lying; however because the boy was so upset, they decided to let it go for now.

_**DARRY POV**_

I parked the car and ran in, leaving Janet to make her own way into the house.

"Darry, I swear I was watching them; I don't know what happened," Two-Bit said nervously.

"I ain't mad Two-Bit, I don't blame you," I told him on my way to Pony's room.

"How is he Soda?" I asked once I was there.

"He'll be fine. There were six of them, what are you doing back? Where's she at?" he asked sarcastically.

"You knew I'd come when Sandy called me. Janet is in the living room and you need to drop that attitude kiddo," I snapped at him.

"Well Pony's got a knot on the back of his head, cuts, bruises, scrapes and Darry; he has three burns he said was from some courage test with Curly. He's lying though. I already cleaned them," Soda finished telling me.

"He shouldn't be sleeping with a head injury," I told Soda watching as he woke Pony up.

"Ponyboy, wake up," Soda gently shook our sleeping brother.

"No, let me go. Darry, Soda, help me!" he jerked awake.

"We're here Pony, come on," I helped him up. "Little one, you need to stay awake for awhile. Let's go into the living room," Soda helped Pony to the couch; we all saw the looks that Janet kept throwing at Ponyboy.

"Darrel, let's go back to Mom's," she said as all eyes turned to look at her.

"Janet, I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to have to choose between you and my family, so don't make me," I told her coldly. She must have shot another angry look at Ponyboy because seconds later, Sodapop exploded.

"You want to keep them hateful looks off my little brother? He ain't done anything to you!" he yelled at my girlfriend. Steve pulled him outside, but I could still hear them talking.

"Stevie, I see the looks and the way she treats Ponyboy. I can't stand it anymore," he said brokenly.

Steve started to say something, but stopped when he saw me walk out. He quickly excused himself and ducked back inside.

"Sodapop, you owe Janet an apology," I told him trying my best not to sound angry because I knew that they could hear us in the living room. Looking through the window, I saw Pony lean close to Johnny, who wrapped an arm around him.

"No, I don't! Darry if you really looked at the way she treats Pony, you'd agree with me. Have you seen anything around here lately? I mean look at our little brother since Janet's been coming over; he's withdrawn and won't even talk to me anymore. Pony won't eat or sleep and why can't she say his name? It's always the boy or that kid. Wake up or you may lose him for good," he wiped his eyes angrily. "I hope she's worth it."

"Sodapop, you and Pony never really gave her a chance," I told him quietly.

"We gave her more of a chance than she deserved. You see what you want to see and if Ponyboy goes, I go with him," Soda said with convection.

"Neither of you are going anywhere," I said firmly then took a deep breath and decided to switch tactics. "Hey Pepsi-Cola," I started.

"Don't call me that! Do you even care that you broke his heart when you went with Janet instead of taking him and Johnny to the fair? Pony thought his big brother wanted to spend time with him," he snapped, spitting the words out in an angry rush.

"I do, I told him that I would make it up to him," I said getting more annoyed.

"Now you don't have to. Go play with her, I'll take care of Ponyboy. I won't ever desert him," Soda shouted at me.

"Sodapop," I grabbed his arm, but he jerked away.

"I'm done talking to you. Maybe Pony was right!" he said harshly.

"About what?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Pony told me that you really didn't love him, the only reason he was here was because you know I would never let him go. He also thinks you are everyone's big brother except his," Soda snapped.

"He's wrong Soda," I told him softly. "I love him as much as I love you."  
"Don't tell me, tell him," he said just as softly, looking away from me.

I sighed and walked back into the house leaving Sodapop to cry on the porch. Pony was still sitting on the couch looking like he was ready to fall asleep any minute. Knowing my middle brother probably needed his best friend, I looked at Steve.

"Steve, maybe you should go talk to Soda," he got up and quietly closed the door behind him.

Standing by the doorway, I looked hard at Janet's face. Her eyes were narrowed to slits of almost pure hatred and she was looking at my youngest brother as though she was thoroughly disgusted by his mere presence. I was slowly beginning to realize the loathing she had in her soul for Ponyboy. Suddenly I wanted her far away from him.

"Janet, you need to go home now," I told her flatly.

"Darrel, I was hoping we could go back to Dad's," she whined.

"I need to spend some time with my family. Two-Bit, will you take Janet home?" I asked in a clipped tone. I crossed the room and sat on the couch.

"Sure, I don't mind," he assured me.

"Why does he always win?" she spat out. I could only stare at her in shock.

"What are you talking about? This ain't a competition. My little brother is hurt and I'm not going to leave him. Good night," I said as Soda and Steve came back in.

"Hey Little Man," I told Pony who had nodded off during the conversation. "Wake up," he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Soda, I'm going to take him to my room so I can keep an eye on him," I told them as I stood and lifted Ponyboy into my arms. "Two-Bit is taking Janet home. Steve, will you drop Sandy off?"

"No problem," he said looking at the clock.

"After they leave, come to my room," I told Soda. "Johnny, you stay here tonight," I said looking at him.

"Thanks Darry," he managed around a yawn.

_**SODA POV**_

After everyone had gone home, I shut the front door. Johnny was already asleep on the couch.

"Dal, are you staying?" I asked tiredly.

"Yeah, I'll keep Johnnycakes company. If you need help with the kid, I'm here," he offered before settling in the chair. I nodded and turned out the lights prior to heading to Darry's room. I couldn't believe how I had talked to Darry earlier. I felt really bad about it; he worked hard to keep us together and deserved better than me yelling at him.

_**DARRY POV**_

I was rubbing Pony's back gently when Soda came in. He climbed on the other side of the bed; neither of us spoke for a long while.

"You might be right," I admitted. "I'll stop seeing Janet," I promised him.

"Dare, I'm sorry, I was just upset and worried about Pony," he told me.

"I know Pepsi-Cola, I know," I said still rubbing Pony's back.

"What are we going to do about the burns?" he asked.

"Well I've already seen the burns. I've decided to accept his explanation for now, because every time I ask about them, he gets hysterical," I told Soda quietly.

"Maybe that would be better for now," he agreed with me.

I set the clock and woke Ponyboy every few hours. Soda finally fell asleep, but I couldn't so I kept watch over both my brothers; dozing off and on until Dally came and pushed me toward the boy's room saying he would take over. It was 9AM when I woke up again. I looked in on Pony, he was still asleep and Johnny was lying beside him. Guess they didn't want to leave him alone. The guys were watching TV while Soda made breakfast.

"Thanks Dal," I said as I passed him.

"No problem," was his cool reply.

_**Please read and review. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks to Julia for helping wit the edits.**_


	9. The Talk

_**DARRY POV**_

I walked slowly into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. Soda was sitting at the kitchen table looking bleary-eyed.

"Hey Little Buddy, how are you this morning?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine. Is it okay if I go out with Steve later?" Soda asked quietly.

"Not today. Soda, when Pony wakes up we're all going to have a nice long talk," I told him.

"Dare," Soda questioned, a look of worry flickering across his face.

"This needs to be said and out in the open as soon as possible. You both need to hear it, so I'm asking you to stay please," I said tiredly. I was really not feeling up to an argument this morning.

"All right, if it means that much to you," he agreed.

"It does," Johnny came into the kitchen to tell us Pony was still asleep. Soon Soda had breakfast on the table and we sat down to eat.

After breakfast, Soda told Steve that he couldn't leave. "I need to stay here right now," he said quietly.

"I'll catch you later then. Come on Two-Bit," Steve said a sour look on his face. They left slamming the screen door behind them.

"Johnny, are you going home?" Dally asked. "I'm headed to Buck's. Do you want to come?"

"Naw, I'm going to the house," the boy replied and a few minutes later they left too.

Soda and I cleaned up the kitchen, and then sat down to wait on Pony to wake up. I checked on him a few times and we played a couple of games of cards while we waited. Finally around noon our youngest brother stumbled into the room.

"Hey Pone, how are you feeling?" Soda greeted him, happy that he was up at last.

He shrugged his shoulders, his brow furrowing in confusion as he noticed me at the table.

"Why aren't you at work Darry?" he asked me.

"I was concerned about you Ponyboy," I told him and saw a mixture of guilt and apprehension cross his face before he dropped his gaze from mine.

"Are you hungry?" Soda wanted to know.

"Not really, where is everyone?" Pony asked looking around.

"They'll be back later, I wanted to talk to you and your brother alone," I told him. "Let's go into the living room.

Pony sat beside Soda on the couch and looked at the wall, while I sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening. I guess Janet is mad now," Pony mumbled.

"Yeah, she probably is; but I'm not concerned with her right now. I'm more concerned with the three of us. Pony, Soda told me some things last night and I'm guessing that you feel the same way, so now it's my turn to tell you how I feel. Hopefully we can make things better for all of us," I took a deep breath and looked at Ponyboy.

"Pony, I feel like I'm beating my head against a brick wall trying to get you to understand that I love you and want you with us."  
"Can we do this later?" he interrupted, looking as uncomfortable as I felt.

"No, we're doing it now, come on Little Buddy," I was trying my best to be patient with him.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled suddenly jumping to his feet. "Soda's your buddy. Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit and even Dally is your buddies, but not me; I'm your responsibility," I caught sight of the tears on his cheeks before he bolted out the door. Sodapop and me sat there in stunned silence.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Soda breathed eventually.

I shook my head unable to answer him. "Guess we'd better go and get him," Soda waited for me to stand before heading out the door.

_**ANYONE POV**_

Pony slammed his fists against the porch, echoes of Janet's words still screaming in his ears. His hands were red from being slammed against the wood, but he didn't care. He couldn't feel anything except rage and anguish that bubbled up from somewhere deep inside him. A cry tore from his throat, shattering the silence of the afternoon. His heart thundered and his breath roared in his ears, as if he'd run a long distance.

"Ponyboy, stop that! What are you doing?" Soda's shocked voice barely registered in Pony's mind.

"Don't!" a pair of large hands came from behind and grabbed his fists, stopping the self-inflected punishment. Pony spun around with a snarl of pure fear; pounding Darry's chest with everything he had to try and free himself from his grasp. Adrenaline surged through his veins, overwhelming him so he was barely aware of who he was, all his energies focused only on one thing... escape.

"Ponyboy, stop this right now!" Darry commanded still struggling to restrain him. Pony flew at his brother and in a heartbeat Darry turned him, clamping his back against his chest, wrapping pony in a firm embrace; keeping his struggles in the walls of his arms that could have been cast from steel.

Soda watched his brother's struggle with each other through pain filled eyes, Ponyboy kicked at Darry shin and tried to bite him, Darry's back connected with the wall and he slid them down to a sitting position on the porch; pinning Pony in his lap. He pressed his lips against Pony's ear and began to whisper as Pony's body heaved with dry sobs. You're okay Pony, I've got you. Just breathe," he murmured. "Slowly now Little Colt, you're fine. We're all going to be all right," Pony continued to struggle against Darry's hold, although his efforts to free himself were only half-hearted now.

"Easy Little one," Darry's voice was low and calming. "No one can hurt you now, I won't let them," Pony allowed himself to be soothed by Darry's words and he gradually began to relax as his breathing slowed and his cries stopped. After a while Darry's hold softened, his arms folding around Ponyboy to comfort instead of control. Pony felt safe and protected as Darry mumbled sweet nothings in his ear. After noticing Soda standing off to the side, Darry held out his arm and pulled their other sibling close to include him. He was silent a minute trying to gather his thoughts. It was going to be really hard to open up to the boys, but he felt that he needed to and hoped they wouldn't think less of him for a showing his feelings and weakness to them.

_**DARRY POV**_

"Will you listen to me now?" I asked Ponyboy. Pony nodded and rested his head on my shoulder as I held them both tight.

"You are both of my responsibility and I don't take that lightly. Ponyboy, Soda is older than you so he gets more freedom. You think I yell too much and maybe I do, but that doesn't mean I don't want you with us. I want you here because you are my baby brother and I love you. I'll always be your big brother no matter what and I'll always be here when you need me," I told him honestly; for once letting my cold mask slip and showing Pony the emotion he seemed to need. I was so nervous and scared that he would reject me and I don't think I could take that.

"Listen to him Ponyboy," Soda said sounding more serious than I'd heard in a long time.

"I care about Johnny and the gang as well, but you and Sodapop are the reason I get up every morning. I know we're not as close as you and Soda are, but we could be. It's all up to you Little One," I finished quietly.

Pony looked away then back at me. I smiled and he grinned and slipped his arms around me quickly before settling by Soda again.

"Darry, what about Janet?" Soda asked me.

"I'll stop seeing her if you both want me to," was my immediate response. I didn't even need to think about it.

"Can Soda and I talk alone first?" Pony asked softly fiddling with his shirt.

"Sure, take all the time you need. I'll go start dinner," I hugged each of them before getting up.

_**Anyone POV**_

"Sodapop, she makes Darry happy. We don't have the right to tell him that he can't see her," Pony said in a whisper.

"I know he really likes Janet, but I don't like the way she treats you," Soda told him heatedly, still angry over Janet's callous treatment of his beloved baby brother.

"I'll say out of her way," Pony promise trying to convince Soda that it was all right.

"What if they get married? Soda threw at him.

"I don't know," Pony confessed quietly. "Soda, we both know Darry needs someone. Look at what he's done for us, we ain't got any right to tell him to end it," the two brothers share to look and knew what they must do.

"Come on, let's go tell Darry," they walked into the kitchen. Darry looked at him expectantly.

"If Janet makes you happy, you should keep seeing her Dare," Soda told their oldest brother while Pony nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Darry said not sure if he's happy about their decision or not. A part of him had hoped the boys had asked him to leave Janet.

The phone rang, interrupting their conversation. It was Janet and as Darry talked to his girlfriend he was wondering if he was so happy with her, why Bayleigh was in his thoughts more and more.

_**DARRY POV**_

I have been thinking about something for a few days and by the time we sat down to eat, I had reached a decision.

"Guys, I've got something on my mind. Tell me what you think about picking one day a week for us to do something together?" I asked them.

"Just us?" Pony boy asked quietly.

"Just us," I quickly reassured him.

"That would be great Dare," soda said.

"What about Sunday?" I suggested since it was the only day I didn't work.

"Great," they both agreed; big smiles on their faces. Pony looked relaxed and happy.

"Soda, what about Sandy?" Pony wanted to know as he moved food around on his plate.

"If he has plans, then it can just be you and me," I answered for Sodapop.

"Tuff," Pony said smiling again.

We finished eating and cleaned the kitchen. The gang came back over and it was a normal evening spent joking around, playing cards, watching TV and wrestling. Everyone was in bed by one in the morning and we all slept pretty good.

_**Anyone POV**_

Janet made her usual stop to see Pony. This time she talked more than she hit him, trying to mess with his already confused mind. After she left Pony tried to read, then when he couldn't concentrate on the words, he decided to straighten up the house. Before he knew it, a couple of hours have passed and the boy was suddenly so tired. Looking at the clock, he solid was almost time for his brothers to get home, he lay down and closed his eyes. He'd intended to just rest a minute and then get up.

Darry trudged tiredly up the steps entering the house; he saw Pony curled up on the couch. Setting his stuff down, Darry knelt by the couch. There tear tracks on his cheeks and the dark circles under Pony's eyes were more noticeable because the paleness of his face. He smoothed the auburn hair from his face and was startled when the boy jerked away, mumbling in his sleep.

"Not again, I'll leave Darry alone. You don't have to hurt me," he spoke softly.

"Pony, wake up now, come on open your eyes," Pony felt a hand grab him and basically freaked out. Janet's words from earlier had hurt him more than her fists ever could. In his sleep deadened mind, Pony thought she had come back, so he woke up fighting.

"Please, I won't bother him. Please stop," he pleaded again glancing around wildly, but not seeing anyone through his terror filled green eyes. Pony jumped up as Darry sat stunned and then went after the kid who collapsed on his knees and was hunched over trying to stop the tears.

"No one is going to hurt you little Colt. It's Darry, I'll keep you safe, "There was concern in his voice as he watched Ponyboy tremble.

_**Darry POV**_

Slowly so I wouldn't spook him, I eased down next to Pony and pulled him against my chest. His back was to me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Easy Pony, just take it easy," I murmured over and over. At one point Two-Bit came in, but seeing us in the floor like that; he left probably to get Sodapop. Ponyboy kept saying he had to get away and that I couldn't hold him. He was wriggling trying to get lose.

"Pony boy, you're not making any sense. Why can't I hold you?" I asked tightening my grip on him.

"You can't, oh God, don't hurt me anymore," he said sobbing into his hands. Since I refused to let him go, he eventually calmed down was now leaning against me.

"Pony, you have to tell me what you were talking about? Who hurt you? Who are you so scared of baby?" I asked calmly feeling anything but calm. I was now sure that someone was hurting my baby brother, but whom and why?

"No one, I must've been dreaming," he told me quietly what; but I could tell by the way he bit his lip that he wasn't being truthful to me calm.

_**ANYONE POV.**_

Soda came bounding in and stopped, watching his brothers closely.

"Is everything all right?" He asked cautiously. Pony nodded, but made no attempt to move.

"Darry, Janet's here. She just pulled in," Soda told them watching Pony stiffen and fear dull his green eyes again. He quickly made an excuse to go to his room and though Darry protested, he let him go.

"Soda, tell the guys that I want to talk to them later after Janet leaves and Pony is asleep," Darry said keeping his voice down.

"What's this about?" Soda asked.

"Later. Sodapop," Darry said as Janet came into the house all smiled.

Pony stayed in the bedroom all evening. Soda pop tried to get him to come out a few times, and then sit Johnny in hoping that Pony would talk to him. After he was asleep, Johnny joined his friends on the porch to watch gently.

_**DARRY POV**_

"Darry, what did you want to talk to us about?" Dally asked me as Janet drove off.

"Ponyboy," I said quickly filling the man on what had happened that afternoon. "Do you know if he's being picked on at school?" I asked looking at Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny.

"I haven't seen anyone bother him and beside you know we would put a stop to something like that, "Two-Bit told me seriously. The other two quickly agreed.

"Well something or someone has Pony terrified and on edge," I noticed Johnny looking at his feet. "Johnny, do you know what is wrong with Pony?" I asked, staring straight into his eyes.

"Ummmmmm, no I don't calm" he hedged.

"Johnnycakes, if you know please tell us so we can help him," Soda pleaded quietly with him.

"Pony is afraid of Janet; afraid to look at me to send him away. I better get home," he told his taking off down the street, leaving unanswered questions behind him.

_**Here is the next chappie of my story. Sorry it took so long final's are a pain. I only have three days of classes left and I graduate. Yeah me. I'm trying out the new Dragon Naturallyspeaking software so if there are in mistakes that's why. Please read and review.**_


	10. Camping

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**CAMPING**_

_**ANYONE POV**_

The week passed by quickly, Janet had not been coming around as much and Ponyboy was starting to relax. It was the weekend of the camping trip and Janet was pretty angry when Darry told her she wasn't going to be joining them. They were only going to stay Friday and Saturday night and come home Sunday evening. On Friday morning Janet parked her car and got out, Soda opened the door when she knocked.

"Hi Janet, I'll get Darry for you," he told her as she sat down. He went down the hall.

"Janet's here," he said rolling his eyes.

"Damn, Pony, finish getting ready," Darry told his little brother.

"Dare, she's not coming is she?" Pony asked him quietly.

"No, it's just us guys," Darry reassured him walking out the door.

"I'll get Johnny," Soda said looking at Pony.

"He's probably in the lot," Pony answered back.

_**DARRY POV**_

"Hello Janet, what brings you here?" I what I asked sitting on the couch. I've been more or less avoiding Janet since I knew how my brothers felt about her, but now she was sitting across from me and I felt quartered and pressured by her.

"My family is having a reunion and we are expected to be there," she told me in a sweet voice.

I sighed. "You know this is my weekend with the boys," I reminded her, filling a headache quickly forming and hoping fervently that she'd leave.

"Darrel, I told them that we'd be there," she whined.

"Go alone; I'm taking the guys camping. We'll be back Sunday evening," I told her yet again, a feeling of helplessness washing over me. We had this conversation at least three times already, with Janet coming up with a new reason for me to stay home every time she came over. Why couldn't she just let me spend time with my brothers? Pony came from the bedroom with his bag.

"Why do you have to spend so much time with the kid?" She asked me.

"Go on out to the car Pony, tell Soda to wait with you," I told him softly.

"All right," I watched until he went out and then turned to Janet.

"Do we have to have to do this again?" I asked tiredly.

"Why can't Soda take the kid?" she griped spitefully.

"His name is Ponyboy and I'm sure Soda wouldn't mind, but I would. I enjoy spending time with both my brothers.

"Why can't I go?" she whined.

"Because it's just us," I replied calmly.

"Why are Johnny and the others going then? They are not family," she spat out.

My eyes narrowed and I saw red. "Don't ever make that mistake again Janet, Johnny is as much my brother as Soda or Pony. Just beacsue he doesn't have Curtis blood in his veins doesn't make him any less so. And that goes for Steve, Two-Bit and Dally as well," I told her coldly. I was quickly running out of patience with her whining. Before Janet could reply, the door opened and we both looked up. Soda and Johnny came in, soda was supporting most of Johnny's weight.

"Dare, Johnny needs some first aid," Soda needlessly informed me.

"I guess he does," I replied as I looked into our friends battered face. "Come on, I'll fix you up," I started down the hall.

"Darrel, just let Soda take them," Janet snapped, completely ignoring Johnny's bloody nose and swollen eye.

"Darry, you know that Pony's just sitting out there on the porch, don't you?" Soda asked me worriedly.

"Tell him that we'll be out in a few minutes. Johnnycakes, go grab a clean shirt from Pony's room," I said looking at the clock.

"Thanks Darry," Johnny threw mw a rare smile.

"Darrel, are you just going to stand there and ignore me?" Janet spoke loudly.

"No Janet, I told you what I was going to do. I'll call you when we get back on Sunday," I repeated flatly. "Now, please get out of my house!" I told her.

_**ANYONE POV**_

Janet stormed out the door and barged down the steps, knocking Ponyboy to the ground as she passed him.

"Get out of my way, you brat," she exploded.

"Hey!" Soda came running out. "Keep your hands off my little brother," he yelled helping Pony up.

"Are you Okay?" he asked, his voice still tinged with anger.

"I'm fine Sodapop," he muttered, even though his knee was skinned up.

Darry and Johnny walked out to see what all the hollering was about.

"What happened?" Darry asked when he saw Pony's scraped knee.

"Your girlfriend pushed him over, that's what happened! Pony, let's go wait in the house. I'll clean it for you," Soda told Pony, shooting a glare at Darry as he led Pony inside.

Darry took Janet by the arm and almost dragged her to the car.

"Janet, you're making a big mistake. Sodapop is on our side at the moment, but the quickest way to turn him against you and us is mess with his little brother. Don't ever touch Ponyboy again," he said through clinched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I just…it was an accident. It won't happen again," she promised him solemnly.

"If it does, we're over," Darry told her bluntly.

"It won't, have fun," she told Darry as he walked away.

_**DARRY POV**_

"Darry, phone," Pony yelled to me.

"I'm coming," I said as I walked to the house and took the phone from him. "Hello?" I said as I looked at his knee.

"Hey Darry," Bayleigh's sweet voice came over the line.

"Bay, how are you?" I asked, happy that she called.

"I'm better, thanks; I just wanted to tell you to have fun on your trip," she told me tenderly.

"I will Bay," we said goodbye and I hung up. I turned to the guys; the other three had arrived while I'd been on the phone. Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit were taking Steve's car leaving Pony, Johnny, Dally and me in mine.

Pony and Johnny sat in the back, whispering back and forth most of the way until Ponyboy fell asleep. He curled up in the seat and laid his head in Johnny's lap. I wanted to tell him to put his seat belt on, but he looked so peaceful that I left him alone. After we arrived and unpacked the cars, I sat down to rest.

"Darry, can Johnny and me go explore?" Pony asked excitedly.

"I guess, but don't go too far," I told him, shaking my head at his enthusiasm.

"We won't," Pony promised running out to where Johnny was waiting on him.

_**JOHNNY POV**_

We walked for a while and then sat down.

"Johnny, I don't know how much longer I can stand this," Pony told me quietly.

"Tell Darry or Soda, you know they will stop it. This can't go on; Pony, you're a wreck and they know something is wrong. I hate lying to them," I told him honestly.

"I can't Johnny, this is the first time since Mom and Dad died that Darry's been happy. I can't take that away from him and hurt him like that," Pony said, his voice starting to quiver slightly.

"Do you think that he wants you to hurt?" I asked him, trying to keep my temper.

"No, but this is the only way. I'll think of something," he told me bravely.

I stared at my best friend, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Promise me that you won't do something stupid," I demanded sharply.

"I…I," Pony stammered out, not used to me raising my voice.

"Pony, promise or I swear I will march into that cabin and tell Darry everything," I threatened.

"I promise Johnny, I just want the pain to stop," he cried.

Sometimes we all forget that no matter how tough Ponyboy acted, he was still just a kid. I pulled him to me for a quick hug. "I know you do and we'll fix this somehow," I swore to him. "We should head back now," I told him.

"I guess we probably should," he agreed.

_**ANYONE POV**_

The walk back was done in silence. Ponyboy had really scared Johnny. He didn't know what to do. If he said something, pony would get mad at him and he could lose his best friend; but on the other hand, if he didn't say anything and Pony did something stupid, well he would lose him anyway, maybe forever. They made it back to camp and the next few hours were spent hiking and fishing before they finally settled around the campfire as the night began to set in.

_**DARRY POV**_

Pony was exhausted, but fighting sleep.

"Pony, go to bed," I told him tiredly.

"Not until Soda does, Darry," he told me in that whining voice I found so annoying.

"Pony, I want to talk to Steve. I'll be there in a little while," Soda said as he put a log on the fire.

"But…," he started to protest.

"Come on Ponyboy, I'll go with you," Johnny jumped up, cutting him off. A few hours later I went to bed. Sometime toward dawn, I heard Pony cry out, but figured Soda had him so I didn't get up.

I lay there thinking about Janet and Bayleigh. I didn't know what I was going to do although it was clear that I was still very much in love with Bayleigh.

The next morning, Soda was asleep in the living room with Steve, which meant Pony was alone. I checked on him and smiled because Johnny's arm was once again around my brother and both were sleeping soundly. I could still see tear paths on Pony's pale face. I got the feeling that Johnny knew what was up with Pony, but he'd somehow convinced him not to tell us.

After everyone was up and breakfast was over, we spent the day outside. Soda and the guys went on a hike so I could try to talk to Pony.

"Hey Ponyboy," I called from the trail.

"Yeah Darry?" he walked over to me.

"Let's go sit by the creek and talk," I told him.

"All right, I'm not in trouble am I?" he asked quietly.

"No, Little Man, I was hoping that you would tell me what was bothering you," I told him in a gentle tone.

"Nothing is bothering me Darry, why would you think that?" he asked quickly.

"You haven't been yourself lately. Soda and I are worried about you," I said.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine," he told me and I got the feeling that he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince me. The guys came back before I could question him further and he quickly found a reason to move away from me. Soda looked at me hopefully, and I shook my head no.

We spent the rest of the day swimming and had a cookout. I made sure Soda slept with Pony and we dealt with his nightmares, which were made all the worse because Steve complained loudly about getting woken up.

We had breakfast and then after a long hike and one last swim, we headed home. We saw a big change in Ponyboy over the next few weeks. He only talked to Johnny, who was always with him. He lost a lot of weight and was so pale. I couldn't remember the last time I'd heard my little brother laugh or seen him smile. I decided I needed to spend more time with him and not see as much of Janet as before.

_**ANYONE POV**_

Johnny and Pony were sitting on the porch one morning after Darry and Soda had left for work when Janet pulled in. She had managed to talk Darry into letting her come over for a little while that evening and she was on a mission to get rid of the kids for the night.

"Tell Darrel that I'll be a little late tonight," she snapped at them.

"Okay," Pony started talking to Johnny again and Janet turned to the quiet greaser.

"If you know what is good for your friend over there, you won't be here tonight. You don't need to be here all the time anyway," she said venomously.

Pony jumped up. "You don't live here, you can't tell Johnny to go anywhere!" he burst out.

When Janet went to grab Pony, Johnny stepped in front of him.

"Leave pony alone, I'll go home okay?" he said calmly.

Janet smirked and left. She knew those two boys were the main reason that she wasn't seeing very much of Darrel.

"Johnnycakes, you don't have to leave," Pony told him after they'd watched her drive off.

"I'll be all right at home," Johnny said bravely.

"Well you can stay for awhile at least," Pony told him sitting back down.

When Soda got back from work he noticed the two boys were unusually quiet, but figured if something was wrong, they would tell him. The TV was on in the background, Pony and Johnny were listening to the radio after dinner and the guys were loud as usual.

"Can't you turn that noise off?" Janet snapped at them.

Pony turned it off trying to hide his shaking hands.

"Pony, why don't you go in my room and listen to your music?" Darry told them trying not to get mad at his girlfriend. He was fast losing the battle.

_**DARRY POV**_

After the boys left the room, everyone kind of settled down. I wasn't talking much because I really didn't have anything to say to Janet right now and really wished that she would leave; about an hour later, Johnny left saying that he needed to get home.

"Darry?" Johnny called me from the porch.

It had been storming all evening and was raining pretty hard.

"Yeah Johnny?" I said walking out to him.

"Ponyboy's asleep, but he's not having a real good night. I think the storm has him upset; keep an eye on him tonight," Johnny told me. I think that was the most he's said at once in a long time.

"Of course I'll check on him, you know that you can stay if you want to," I told him as thunder boomed in the distance.

"I really can't. I have to get home," he told me hurriedly before taking off down the steps. I closed the door after he left.

As I turned back to face the living room, both Dally and Soda were looking at me funny.

"He's worried about pony tonight with the storm. He wouldn't stay," I explained sitting back down by Janet.


	11. The Storm

The Storm

Chappie 11

_**DARRY POV**_

Leaning back in my chair I allowed myself to relax as I surveyed the scene in front of me. It was around midnight, the guys were playing cards, Janet was filing her nails and Pony had been asleep for a few hours. Like I promised Johnny, I'd checked on him a few times. A loud strike of thunder shook the house, jerking me out of my tranquil state. I heard Ponyboy cry out, and then saw his head peak around the corner of the door. I knew that thunder and lightening scared him. When he was younger, Ponyboy would always run to me for comfort when he was scared, but since our parents deaths he would run to Soda all the time now. It made me feel weird knowing that he didn't need me as much anymore.

_**SODA POV**_

"Sodapop," Pony called me in a small voice.

I looked up. "What Honey?"

"Would you come here please?" he ran back to Darry's room.

"You have to get Johnny," he cried as soon as I entered the room.

"Honey, Johnny went home hours ago," I told him.

"It's storming, please Soda go get him," Ponyboy sobbed.

"He'll come back if he needs to," I said soothingly.

"No, he won't! She told him not to come back tonight," Pony cried out.

"Who did?" I asked even though I had a good idea who.

"Janet, told Johnny he didn't need to be here," Pony whimpered.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked him.

"I heard her, that's why Johnny left," my little brother stared up at me, willing me to believe him.

"Damn, why didn't one of you say something?" I turned to the door. "Darry, Steve, Two-Bit come here now!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Darry asked when they joined us.

"Pony, tell them," I said calmly.

"We got to find Johnny, he could be out in the storm," Pony spoke quietly.

"I'm sure that he will come here," Two-Bit said.

"Pony, tell them," I prompted him.

"Janet told him to go home and stay," he stammered.

I pulled him close as we looked out the window; Darry looked at Ponyboy and went to Janet. We all followed him.

"Why did you tell Johnny not to come back here?" he snapped at her.

"I didn't," she denied it.

_**DARRY POV**_

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I don't have time for this. Steve, Soda, you check the lot. Two-Bit, stay here with Pony and call Dally to see if he knows where Johnny is. I'll check his house," Soda looked at me and I had to grin. "Who do you think showed him how to get in and out without his parents knowing?" I said.

"I want to go too Darry," Pony told me.

"No, you stay here with Two-Bit," I turned to my girlfriend. "Don't be here when I get back, I need a few days to think about things. Let's go boys."

The rain was coming down hard as I made my way down the street to Johnny's house. It was dark and quiet for a change; O quietly slipped into his room with no problem. A flash of lightening lit up the room and I could see it was empty. I exited the house and stood in the rain wondering where he could be. Then it hit me, the park.

I hurried over there and could see him lying on the ground. I knelt beside him feeling the rain beginning to soak into my jeans. "Johnny, wake up," I gently shook him. "Johnny, come on Buddy, we need to go," he stared up at me dazed and confused as I helped him get to his feet.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"Yeah, but my head hurts," he told me, gesturing to a nasty looking knot on it.

"I'll help you, but we need to get out of the storm," he stumbled forward and I caught him as he fell. In the time it took me to get him home, Johnny didn't complain once.

"Janet, move so I can lay him down," I told her since she was in my way. You have to go, I'm way to angry to talk to you and I need to take care of Johnny. Soda, go get some dry clothes for him. Steve, you get some warm water. Two-Bit, did you get a hold of Dally yet?" I asked wiping the water from my face.

"Yeah, he's on his way here now," Two-Bit told me pulling Pony to sit down beside him. Soda did as I asked and then told Janet, "If I were you, I'd leave before Dally gets here."

"Darrel?" she actually sounded scared. I took a deep breath and let it out. I watched Pony; then looked at Johnny lying so still on the couch and completely lost it.

"Get out now!" I shouted at her. Janet ran into Dallas as he came in.

"Lady, I've had enough of you. If you bother these kids again or even look at them wrong; I'll get you," he fumed at her. She ran to her car looking terrified. Once Janet was gone, I got Johnny into dry clothes and treated his injuries.

"How is he?" Dally demanded piercingly.

"I think that he will be okay, he's starting to come around."

"Dally," he mumbled.

"I'm here Johnnycakes," he sat beside him when Johnny started shivering.

"So cold Dal," he said with chattering teeth.  
"I know, but you'll feel better soon," he wrapped the blanket around Johnny and pulled him closer.

"Let's put him in the bedroom with pony so they can both rest," I told them. I watched as Pony helped Johnny lay down before he came back in the living room.

"Darry?" he said looking nervous.

"Yeah Little Man?" I replied.

"Thank you," he gave me a hug which I returned.

"Go get some sleep and I'll check on you later," I promised him.

"Good night everyone," he said.

"Good night Pony," Soda and Steve told him.

"Night Pony," from Two-Bit.

Dally was with Johnny where he stayed until both boys fell asleep. I stood in the door watching Pony and Johnny sleeping. It still amazed me what a great person my little brother was growing up to be.

The next week I didn't see or talk to Janet. Pony was more relaxed and was more like his old self and I realized that I didn't miss her at all.

On Monday Janet was waiting for me after work.

"I'm sorry," she told me.

"Janet, you have no idea what you did. Do you even care that Johnny's Dad beat the hell out of him because you sent him back there?" I asked her.

"I told you I was sorry, can't you forgive me?" she said sweetly.

"I'd already talked to my brothers and they said whatever I decided to do about my relationship with Janet, they would back me. When Janet smiled at me, I remembered why I was with her. She could be a real lady when she wanted to be. Then I thought about Pony and how he was always walking on eggshells around her and I honestly didn't know if I wanted to be with her anymore or not.

"Give me your word that you will lay off Ponyboy and Johnny," I told her.

"Of course I will can we do something tonight?" she asked nicely.

"I need to get home, pony needs help with his math homework," I told her firmly.

"All right, can I come over later then?" she wanted to know.

"Call me; maybe we'll do something tomorrow night," I said as I went to the truck. For some reason I wasn't ready to take Janet back around my youngest brother yet.

_**ANYONE POV**_

The next few weeks flew by. Darry still saw Janet, but never brought her to the house. What he didn't know was that Janet still came by to see Ponyboy when no one else was around. Although Pony had started fighting back, he was still no match for the woman. Johnny was so worried about his friend that he didn't have time to think about his own situation at home which was steadily getting worse.

The boy spent most of his days keeping Pony company so Janet couldn't get to him. The few times he went home the quiet, dark-haired teen went through hell. The only consolation was that no one knew; not Pony, not the gang and especially not Dally. Johnny knew that he had to tell someone because Pony was getting hurt too much. He'd let it slip that Janet had burned him and was starting to make comments that scared Johnny. Like he wondered how Soda would do with him being gone or would Darry miss him? Johnny knew what his friend was thinking about and he had to tell someone because the 15 year old knew that they couldn't do this alone anymore.

Johnny knew that Dally would be at Buck's so he'd gone straight there and immediately spotted the blonde greaser at a table in the dimly lit corner. He walked over and sat down.

"Something on your mind kid?" Dally asked, knowing something had brought the teen to find him because he usually didn't come to Buck's.

"Dal, something bad is going to happen," he said softly.

"What?" Johnny had his full attention now.

"Ponyboy's been talking…I think…I think he wants to die," Johnny stuttered quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the other boy said harshly.

"He wants the pain to stop," Johnny said.

"What pain?" Dally was shouting now. Johnny flinched and looked at the floor, but Dally raised his face and forced him to meet his gaze.

"Tell me Johnnycakes," Dally growled.

"Dally, you have to stop her, she's hurting Pony," Johnny whispered almost to softly for him to hear.

"Stop who? Take a deep breath and tell me," Dally said working hard to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Janet, she's been hurting Ponyboy and last night he told me the truth about his burns," Johnny finally admitted to Dally.

_**DARRY POV**_

Since it was Saturday I let Pony sleep in when Soda and me went to work. He wasn't looking so hot and I wondered briefly if one of us should have stayed with him, but I only had a half day and Johnny would be here so I covered him up and we left. I had no clue what was going on while I was gone and I figured that home was the safest place for my little brother. I never knew how wrong I was.


	12. The Truth

Here is Chapter 12- Hope you enjoy it.

_**ANYONE POV**_

Pony felt a searing pain on his back and screamed. Janet was very mad, because she hadn't seen Darry in two days and she knew it was the crying boy's fault.

"Good morning kid, we have all day to play. This will be fun," she lit a cigarette. "This is all your fault, if you had done what I wanted you to do, none of this would be happening now," she told him as she ground it into his skin.

"Please stop," he cried; Pony fought to get free. He kicked her and tried to run, but Janet grabbed him.

"You'll pay for that," she told him, her voice full of hate.

_**DALLY POV**_

"Johnny, go to the DX and get Soda now," at the house I could hear pitiful sobs and a woman's laughter. I crossed the threshold into the living room at a dead run, then stopped. The scene shocked me senseless; I saw Janet holding Ponyboy's arm with her left hand and was standing with her right hand raised for another blow. No one moved, Pony's nose was bleeding, his face wet with blood and tears.

"You bitch," I said my voice low and tense, my hands clinched into fists. "Get away from him," I shoved her toward the door, and then turned my attention to Pony.

"It hurts Dally," Pony managed to speak through the pain he had to be feeling.

"I know," I tried to soothe him. "Pony, can you sit up? I need to check your back," I helped the boy up.

"Damn, what did she hit you with?" I asked numbly looking at the bruises and marks on his back.

"A belt, her fists, she kicked a lot, but only where it wouldn't show," he told me.

"Christ, Pony, why didn't you tell us?" I asked him.

"Darry was happy," was all Pony would say to me.

_**ANYONE POV**_

They heard footsteps on the porch and the guys came running in.

"Take care of him, I'll get Darry," Dally told them on his way out.

Soda gasped when he got his first look at Pony. "Oh Ponyboy, why didn't you tell me?" he took a deep breath and tired to stop the tears he felt, but they ran down his face anyway.

"Don't let her hurt me anymore, I can't take it. Please Sodapop, please," the fear Soda heard in Pony's voice made him sound so young and broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Shh…you're safe now baby, I won't let her hurt you ever again," Soda crooned to his baby brother. The gang was almost sick, because there were at least twenty burned circles on his stomach and chest. Some were old, but most of them were new. His back and sides were black and blue. Soda snapped out of his daze when he heard Pony whimper again.

"Get me some warm water Two-Bit," Soda said as he smoothed Pony's hair back.

"Steve, see if you can find something to give him for pain," Soda told Steve.

"Sure buddy," they left to do as he asked.

Soda tenderly gathered Ponyboy in his arms. He clung to his brother, while letting the tears fall again. A spasm of grief started in his belly and worked its way up to his throat, making his comforting words almost unintelligible.

"She's gone, you are safe. That woman will never hurt you again, never. I promise, Little Colt, never," he said.

_**DARRY POV**_

"Darry, someone is asking for you," a coworker told me.

"Ok thanks," I climbed down ready to go anyway. I spotted Dally walking toward me and I felt an overwhelming sense of dread.

"What's up man?" I asked when he reached me.

"You need to come home; Pony's been hurt. I'll explain on the way," Dally told me getting in my truck. As I pulled out, he started talking.

"Wait! Pony told you Janet did this? I haven't even seen her for days," I said.

"Johnny came and told me. Apparently it's been going on for a while and she has been coming to the house catching Pony alone. Johnny finally came and got me today. I went over there and caught her, I sort of threw her out," he admitted.

I pulled over and sat in stunned silence as Dally told me what my girlfriend had done and said to my little brother.

"Janet wouldn't hurt Pony," I said not really sure anymore.

When we reached the house, the guys were on the porch and of course Soda was with Ponyboy. I went in; they were in the bedroom lying on the bed. Pony was crying in Soda's arms, but when he saw me, Sodapop jumped up.

"Look at him! Look what your damn bitch did to our little brother," he shouted.

"Pony," I took a step toward the bed.

"I'm sorry Darry," I heard him moan.

"NO, I'm the one who should be sorry. OH God, why didn't you come to me or Soda Little Colt?" I whispered.

He didn't answer me and Soda spoke up.

"I already cleaned the burns and gave him something for the pain, I was hoping he would go to sleep; but he's way to upset," I sat beside Pony who still wouldn't look at me.

"I'm not mad at you little man," I picked Ponyboy up in my arms only then did I give into the tears I'd been holding back. I held him for a long time while he cried to, until the medicine finally worked and he went to sleep.

Soda and I talked quietly while I looked at Ponyboy's injuries. Janet had actually burned him and I wanted to kill her, but Pony needed my calm, not my fury.

"What are we going to do? Janet told Pony if you found out that she would make sure the state took us away," Soda told me still rubbing Pony's arms.

"I will not let that happen," I vowed as I got up and laid Pony down. "Soda, stay with him; I'll be back as soon as I can," I said walking to the porch where I wiped my eyes.

I guess Dally knew I was leaving because he stood up.

"I'll come with you Darry," he told me.

I looked over at Johnny. "You stay here tonight, I don't want to have to worry about you to," I told him rougher than I meant to sound.

"Okay," he said and went into the house.

"Let's go," I told Dally even though I knew I should have stayed. I desperately needed to calm down and every time I saw my brother, the madder I got, so we took off.

"Why would she do this? Why did she pick Ponyboy?" I muttered more to myself than Dally.

"He was the easiest to convince that he was in the way and you hated him," Dally said quietly.

"Pony already thought I didn't want him," I responded.

"That's why Janet did it. Stop at Buck's, I need to talk to Tim," he told me.

When we pulled in Janet's car was there. I'd heard she had been spending a lot of time of time there. We walked into the bar where Dally found Tim.

"I need to talk to you Shepard," he said as Tim looked up.

"Alone," Dally hissed and they went into a back room while I found Janet.

_**DALLY POV**_

"What Winston?" Tim barked.

"I need some of your girls to teach someone a lesson," I told him.

"Who and Why?" he asked all serious.

"Janet Brown," I spit her name out like it was poison.

"Ain't that Darry's woman?" he asked cocking his head.

"She was, but we found out that she's been abusing Ponyboy. Hell she even burned him. She had him so terrified of being taken away from Darry that he kept quiet about it," I told him.

Tim's eyes grew colder if possible and he yelled for several women. I recognized them as the girls of his gang. While he explained what he wanted, I went to find Darry.

_**DARRY POV**_

I found Janet and she smiled a minute.

"Darrel, what's wrong? Did one of your brother's do something to upset you?" she asked acting concerned.

"I'm way beyond upset," I looked at her and a single tear ran down my face. "Did you think I wouldn't find out or did you think I wouldn't care? Please tell me why?" I asked her trying to keep my voice down.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Darrel, you are scaring me," she said taking a step back like she thought I would hurt her and Lord help me, I wanted to.

"Don't lie to me. Janet, I saw my little brother; I know what you've been doing to Ponyboy and it stops, now tonight. It's over," I said walking away.  
"No, let me explain," Janet begged me.

"There is no explanation for that," Dally snapped joining us.

"It was a mistake, I messed up," she yelled.

I stopped and turned to face her. "A mistake, how can you say that? My God, you told that little boy for months that I hated him; you beat him and even burned him. How was that a mistake? Janet, you took a lit cigarette and held it to Pony's skin while he cried and begged you to stop. Don't tell me that you didn't mean to do it, I don't believe you anymore," I told her.

"It's always been them, him. He always came before me and it's not fair," she whined.

I stared at the woman before me and for the first time, I saw her as my brothers must have seen her all along; a spiteful, petty, selfish, arrogant bitch.

"Janet, you knew when we started dating that my family came first. Ponyboy is 12 years old, he needs me now. They both have to come before anyone or anything. Someday the boys won't need me as much, but Pony and Soda will always be a part of my life. We could have been a family," I told her honestly.

"Not with your brothers," she spit out.

"Then we're nothing," I shouted back.

"Darrel, please I'm sorry," Janet said.

"Yeah you are and I could kill you right here," I told her gruffly.

"Hold on Darry, we have two boys at home who need us. She's not worth your breath or your tears, but they are. Those boys are worth 20 of her and we need to get home to them," Dally reminded me.

"You're right," I walked away without saying another word to her. Dally followed me and then turned back to Janet.

"If I were you, I'd leave right now," he warned her.

_**ANYONE POV**_

Darry was standing by the truck trying to calm down; he hit the door before walking off. Dally once again followed his buddy.

"Darry, are you all right?" Dally wanted to know.

"I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?" was his terse response.

"Look man, I've seen this before, it's your shutdown mode. You can't do that, you can't be cold and unfeeling now," Dally cautioned him.

"Sometimes it's the only way that I can deal with everything," Darry said softly, his usually strong voice trembling.

"You've had a lot to deal with lately. I can understand that, but Ponyboy won't. He will think that Janet was right and you don't want him," Dally said looking at Darry.

"We all know how much Ponyboy means to you and I'm sure somewhere in his heart, he knows it to, but because of Janet he forgot. Don't be hard and tough now, Pony needs you to show him that you love him," Dally said.

Darry looked shocked that Dallas Winston was telling him this. Dally grinned at him.

"Yeah I know I'm getting soft in my old age. If you tell anyone about this, I will have to pound you," he told the other greaser.

Darry grinned back. "Your secret is safe with me. Let's go home," they got in the truck and pulled out.

Janet ignored the hood and went back to the bar heading to the ladies room to fix her makeup. The door pushed open and several greaser girls came in.

"We want a word with you bitch," one stepped up to say.

"Look I don't want any trouble," Janet tried to edge her way out, but a slap to the face stopped her cold. Two girls grabbed her and held her still.

"See we take care of our friends here and we don't like what you been doing," a hit to the stomach knocked the breath out of her.

"Ponyboy is like our little brother, leave him alone. If you go to the police or children's services, we will get even. In fact if I was you, I'd leave town and never come back. Don't be here in the morning. Girls, show her how we deal with people who hurt our own," ten minutes later, Janet was in a heap on the floor as Angela Shepard knelt beside her.

"I want to know why?" she said forcefully.

"I wanted the kid to do something for me, but he refused so I went too far," Janet gasped out.

"What did want?" someone asked.

"I wanted Pony to fool around with me," she snapped out.

"But he's just a kid," Angie said.

"It don't matter, no one tells me no," Janet bit out.

Angela's eyes narrowed. "Get out before I really hurt you," Janet got painfully to her feet, ran to her car and drove home. Once there, she quickly packed and drove out of town vowing revenge.

Angie talked to her brother after which he made some phone calls and went to pick up something before going to the Curtis house. On the drive over, he decided not to tell them the real reason behind Janet's rage. The poor kid had enough to deal with for now.

_**DARRY POV**_

I pulled into our driveway; the gang except for my brothers was on the front porch. Johnny looked really upset, after we walked over to them, Dally sat by him.

"Hey Johnnycakes, how you doing?" he asked.

"Pony hasn't stopped crying," he told us.

I bent down so we were eye to eye. "Thank you for trying to help Ponyboy," I said.

"I should have told you sooner, but he didn't tell me how bad it was. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me to leave," Johnny whispered.

"No, Johnny, you helped Pony hold on and when you couldn't handle the problem anymore, you got Dally. I'm so grateful that you were there when Pony wouldn't let Soda or me be there for him," I hugged him and quietly made my way into the house where I could hear Pony's cries and Soda's low voice murmuring softly, trying to comfort him.

Soda looked up when I opened the door. His eyes met mine and he shook his head. I eased down on the bed and brushed the hair off Pony's face. My little brother still wouldn't look at me.

"Pony, please look at me," I told him. He buried his face in Soda's shirt and cried harder if possible.

Steve stuck his head in the door. "Darry, Tim Shepard is here to see you," he told me.

"I'm coming, I'll be right back guys," I told them. Dally came in as I was going out.

_**ANYONE POV**_

"Hey Pony; Johnny is very worried about you. Why don't you come in the living room with us?" he asked.

"Come on honey," Soda helped his brother up and wiped his eyes, then led him to the couch. Johnny sat on the floor beside his best friend and looked like he was about to cry himself.

"Pony, I'm sorry," Johnny spoke quietly.

"It's all right Johnnycakes, I'm not mad, I know you did it for me," Pony whispered leaning against Soda as he shook again.

"Pony, its okay Janet will never hurt you again. Calm down Little Colt," Soda wrapped an arm around him.

"Darry will hate me more now," the youngest moaned.

"That's not true, he don't hate you. Pony, you need to calm down before you make yourself sick," Soda told him again and after a while, he was quiet.

"He's asleep," Johnny told them looking at Pony's pale face.

"Good, he needs the rest," the gang talked quietly waiting for Darry to come back in.


	13. Chapter 13

_**DARRY POV**_

I walked outside to find Shepard leaning against his car.

"How's the kid?" Tim asked fury in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully Pony will be fine," I told him. "He's worried that they will be taken away from me."

"Don't worry about that, she won't be talking to anyone. Here's some stuff Pony might need," he handed me a bag.

"What is it?" I wanted to know.

"Medicine, I got it from a doctor who owed me a favor. No questions will be asked," he opened the car door.

"Tim, what did you mean, she won't be talking?" I asked worried about what he had done.

"My girls convinced Janet to leave town," he admitted with a shoulder shrug.

"Thanks man," I sincerely told him.

"Don't mention it, now go take care of your family," he drove off.

God my head was spinning. How could anyone hurt a child that way? I was the one responsible for Pony's pain since I'd brought her into our home. I let Janet hurt him day after day and Pony felt that he couldn't tell me. I wanted to cry, but wouldn't let myself. I had a shattered little boy to put back together and no idea how to even start. Taking a deep breath I went back inside, after setting the bag down, I picked my baby brother up and took him to my room. A few minutes later Sodapop followed us. I was rocking Ponyboy on my lap so Soda started rubbing his back.

"He thinks that you hate him Dare," Soda told me softly.

"What?" I was stunned, looking down at Pony.

"Pony," I said in a gentle voice. "Do you really think that I could hate you?" There was no answer.

"Pony?" How could my baby brother think that I didn't love him? Had I really acted so cold and uncaring that I made him believe it?

"Ponyboy, I don't hate you. Baby, I gave up everything for you and Sodapop to keep our family together. There is no way I could never hate you," I felt tears fill my eyes and I blinked hard to keep them from falling while I hugged him close to me.

"I'm so sorry Little Colt," I told him again.

"I caused you to lose someone you love. I ruined your life," he cried while I held him even tighter and pulled Soda to us.

"Shh... you didn't do anything wrong. Pony, nothing is ruined. I made the choices in my life not you. I'm not sure that I ever loved Janet and the only thing I regret is bringing her here. I can live without her, but Pony neither Soda nor I could go on if something happened to you. Look at me," Pony shook his head against my shoulder. I simply held him in the shelter of one arm while the other lifted his gaze to mine. I want to know why you didn't tell me or Soda that Janet was hurting you?" I asked softly.

"You were happy with her, I was afraid you would send me away. After all if it wasn't for me, you would still be with Janet," he said.

I felt my heart break and I was trying to keep it together, but lost the battle and let the hot tears pour out of me. I couldn't help it. Pony had let Janet hurt him because he thought I was happy with her. I shook my head.

"I would rather have you and Sodapop with me than anyone else little man," I assured him and he snuggled back in my arms. When he was asleep, I laid him back down and motioned my other brother to follow me. The gang followed as we went to the porch.

"Why did she do it Darry?" Two-Bit asked.

"Janet was jealous of the time that I spent with Pony so she decided to make him suffer," I told them.

"But why did she choose Pony and not me or both of us?" Soda asked before his voice broke.

"Because Pony already thought that I didn't love or want him. He's a lot younger and I guess Janet picked up on it and used it against him," I explained since it had started to rain, we headed back inside.

Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were playing cards. Johnny, Dally and I were watching TV when Pony came running in. He was pale, sweaty and looked scared to death. Soda stood up, but when Pony came and sat on my lap he shrugged and went back to his card game. I wrapped my arms around my little brother's shaking little body. He was quiet and soon lay still. We thought he'd went back to sleep. The guys were getting

"Darry, do you wish Soda and me were gone?" Pony whispered so softly that I wasn't sure I had heard him right. There was dead silence in the room as all eyes turned to us. I stared at Pony wondering why I couldn't get through to him.

"No! Pony why do you still think that? Why can't you believe me?" I asked.

"I know you don't want me; Soda is the only reason I'm still here," he jumped off my lap and ran to his room. The slamming door made me flinch.

"I'll go talk to him," Soda offered standing up.

"It's okay, I'll do it. Pony needs to understand that I love him and want him as much as I want you," I told him walking down the hall.

I knocked on the door.

"Go away," Pony yelled through the door. "Leave me alone."

I opened the door. "Not until we talk Pony," I told him.

"I'm so tired Darry," he said.

"I know you are baby, just listen to me please," I implored him.

"Fine, it's not like I have a choice anyway," he said giving in.

I sat at his desk wondering how much to tell him and where to start.

"Pony, I'll admit after Mom and Dad died I wondered if I could take care of you and Soda, and for about five minutes I thought about letting the state take custody of you both, but couldn't do it. I didn't keep you because Soda made me, I love you," I paused to let my words sink in. Ponyboy started to cry and I pulled him to me. Why couldn't he see how much I needed him?

"But Darry…" he said.

I held up my hand. "Let me finish. I know I'm hard on you, but I worry about you. Pony you can be somebody, get out of this town and make a good life. Neither Soda nor I could stand it if anything happened to you, if we lost you. You have to trust me little one, we will disagree; you'll mess up, I'll mess up; we'll argue and yell, but I will never send you away," Pony rubbed his bloodshot eyes glancing at me.

"I'm the reason you have to work so hard. Janet said I was too much trouble and she left because of me," he said. I wiped a tear from his face.

"Honey, I work hard so you won't have to. I want you to get a good education, a good job so you can have a better life. Janet and I were not going anywhere. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up and enjoy being a kid while you can. Let me worry about everything else and when the time is right, I will meet someone," I told him thinking about Bayleigh

"I' sorry," my little brother whimpered.

"So am I little man, so am I," I said hugging him again.

"Why don't you try to sleep? I'll send Soda in later," I told him tiredly.

"Okay," he lay down and I covered him up and then went to get a cup of coffee. Over the next few hours everyone left except for Steve, who was playing cards with Soda. I stood up and stretched.

"Steve, are you staying tonight?" I asked.

"If it's all right," he said knowing that it would be.

"That's fine; I'm going to turn in now. Soda, don't fall asleep in here," I warned him.

"I won't Darry," he promised because we both knew that Pony would need him tonight.

"Good night," I told them before checking on Pony and going to my room.

**ANYONE POV**

Twenty minutes later Soda stood up. "Steve I better get to bed. Pony's probably waiting on me."

"Why can't the kid sleep without you? He is 12 isn't he?" Steve asked snidely.

"Come on Stevie, don't be that way. You know that Pony has nightmares and needs me," Soda told his buddy.

"Yeah I know," Steve mumbled.

"I'll go in a minute," Soda sat on the floor intending to talk to Steve until he fell asleep and then go to Pony, but he fell asleep too.

It was dark when Pony jerked awake, moaning in terror. Soda hadn't come to bed and his heart was pounding as hot tears rained down his face. The young greaser stumbled into the hall where he could see Soda asleep by the couch. Ponyboy crept to his oldest brother's room.

"Darry," he tried to say, but it was almost a desperate whimper.

**DARRY POV**

I heard Pony calling me, I stirred and sat up. "Hey little one, are you all right?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to sleep with me?" I moved over so he could climb beside me when he nodded. He was trembling again so I held my distraught sibling, trying to absorb the tremors that shook him. I stroked his hair and whispered words that I hoped would comfort him.

"Shh…..I've got you Little Colt, you're safe with me. Everything is all right now," I told him.

"It…was…so…dark," he whimpered.

"Did Soda forget to leave a light on?" I asked.

"Soda's asleep with Steve," he told me.

"Damn," I swore. "Pony, don't cry. Go back to sleep now," I said rubbing his back.

**SODA POV**

When Pony cried out I woke up. Oh no I thought when I heard Darry's deep voice and stood up and quickly went to his bedroom door. I met my brother's angry gaze, yet his tone was gentle as he calmed our little brother. I went to the bed and lay down by them. I ran my fingers through his hair. Neither of us said a word as Pony drifted back to sleep, his head on Darry's shoulder; wrapped in the strong shelter of his arms instead of mine. I suddenly felt lost and cold without him cuddled close to me.

**ANYONE POV**

"Darry," Soda finally spoke.

"We'll talk tomorrow, go to sleep," the dark-haired man slept off and on as Ponyboy dreamed and cried.

"Want me to take him to our room?" Soda asked.

"No, he's fine right where he is," he snapped.

"You have to be up early in the morning, I can take him," Soda said.

"Sodapop, I said no. I took some time off to help him through this," Darry told him.

"What? Why did you do that?" Soda wanted to know.

"Pony is going to need all of us to recover from this and I have some vacation time coming anyway," Darry said quietly.

"That's good you could use a break," The middle brother agreed.

"Go to sleep Soda," they closed their eyes.

When Darry was sure that both his brother's were asleep he silently slipped out of bed and crept through the living room where the guys were now sleeping. His heart broke with every step.

"Please God," Darry whispered as he reached the lot and sat down. He braced an elbow on his knee, he loved Ponyboy so much but didn't know if the boy would recover from this and he wanted to weep. He was alone, if he cried no one would know. The tears felt like acid as a sob rose in his chest until he couldn't breathe. The look in Pony's big, green eyes, he would never forget. An awful despair he hadn't been able to remove. His shoulders jerked and the next instant he was sobbing. There in the darkness Darry cried like a baby for the little brother he might very well lose.

Dally heard the front door click shut and quietly woke Steve up. They followed him to where they could hear the dry, rasping sobs of the greaser.

"Darry," Dally called quietly.

"What Dally," he was answered.

"We were worried about you," the blond boy admitted.

"Dal, how do I help Pony through this when I caused it?" he asked.

Steve spoke up. "You keep telling him that you love him, hug him and so whatever you need to do to make him feel it."

"I don't know if I can," Darry whispered.

"We'll all be there to help you, but we should probably get back in case they wake up," Dally said. So they walked back to the house and went back to bed.

It was 8AM when he woke up again. He gently eased Ponyboy away from him and laid him beside Soda, who curled his arm around him. Then went to make coffee and start breakfast. When his middle brother ambled in a few minutes later, he told him to sit down.

"I'm sorry," he told said.

"I know that and I'm not mad Pepsi-Cola, I know why you stayed in the living room," he did understand.

"I feel like I'm being ripped in half. Darry, I don't know what to do; I can't ignore one over the other," he choked out.

Neither saw the two in question as they listened.

"Soda, when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. I don't think Pony should be alone at night right now. You are the one he cries for and you are the only one who can calm him down," Darry said.

"I know that Dare, but they get so jealous of each other. I was going to sleep with Pony but…." he stopped and stared at the floor.

"But Steve wanted you to stay with him and you were going to Pony after he fell asleep, but you crashed too. Right?" Darry said.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do about them," Soda replied sadly.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Darry wanted to know.

"No, I'll do it," Soda sighed.

Steve followed Pony back to his room. "Hey kid, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, what are we going to do about Soda?" Pony asked him.

"Call a truce, I don't want to hurt him," Steve told him.

"Me either," Pony said. So for Soda a cease fire was called. The former enemies shook on it.

**DARRY POV**

I got up to finish cooking breakfast and for a minute it was quiet then Soda asked in a small voice. "Dare, Pony ain't right is he? I mean you do want him to don't you?"  
I turned to yell at my brother, but a quick glance at his face stopped me, he was fighting tears.

"No he isn't right. I want Pony as much as I want you Pepsi-Cola," I assured him. He gave me a watery smile and went to talk to Steve. Breakfast was on the table when I went to get Ponyboy. He was still in my room, but now was reading a book.

"Are you hungry Pone?" I asked.

"No," he told me not looking up.

"I'll save you some," I said turning to go.

"Darry, stay with me," he spoke timidly and I knew he thought I was mad at him and that he had messed up. I wasn't and he didn't, but it would take time for him to believe it.

"All right," I sat on the bed and braced my back against the headboard. Pony scooted over until he was next to me, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Are you tired?" I questioned him.

"Not really," he admitted. I held him quietly; maybe he just needed to be close to someone.

Sodapop came bounding into the room. "You guys going to come and eat?" he asked.

"Not right now, we'll be along in a few," I told him. He shrugged and left.

"Pony, have you told me everything that happened?" I asked my little brother, he was silent a long time.

"Yes, why?" he finally answered me.

"I just get the feeling that there is something that you are not telling me," I told him seriously.

Pony shook his head and held my gaze before he stood up. "Come on, we should go eat," he said so we joined the gang listening to their endless chatter as we ate.

TBC in Johnny's New Home

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
